The Rebirth of a Nation
by Another Me
Summary: What if Troy fell almost immediately? Would Helen and Andromache live the rest of their lives as slaves? Would Achilles still get Briseis? Would Hector survive? Would Troy be lost forever? COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer:__ The characters belong to Homer and the scenario writers of the movie "__Troy__", not to me._

_Author's note:__ This is the first fanfic I have written in a long time and it is my first __Troy__ story. It is a what I call a "What if story", how would the story end if Troy had fell almost immediately. It will feature several moments and events of the movie, but in another context._

****

****

**The rebirth of a nation**

Achilles and his Myrmidons have taken the temple just like in the movie, only Briseis got away this time. The next day the two armies are ready to fight each other, and that's where the story kicks in.

**_1) _**

Achilles was ready for battle. He turned around to face his Myrmidons, to say the ritual last words in case it would be the last time they would see each other alive.

'Yesterday,' he began, 'yesterday we won the first battle against the Trojans.' His men nodded approving. 'Today, we will win the last battle against Troy. Victory is ours!'

'Victory!' they all shouted as one.

Satisfied, Achilles turned to Patrocles. His cousin had wanted to fight yesterday, but then he had been able to stop him. Now, he couldn't. Achilles had wanted to protect his cousin from the war, but this time Patrocles couldn't be stopped. Finally Achilles had allowed it, but he had the intention not to let his cousin out of his sight. 'Are you ready for war?'

'Yes,' he said eager and with confidence. Achilles almost had to smile about his naivety.

Achilles looked at Odysseus to see if they were ready for their plan. Odysseus would take the city of Troy with one of his brilliant ideas, Achilles would beat the army of troy standing outside their walls. Glory would be his.

'Let's go!'

'They're coming!'

Hector had already realized this a minute ago, he had seen the Greek kings who weren't afraid to fight take their positions. 'Spears ready!'

Without looking, Hector knew his orders were followed. The Prince took a firm hold of his own spear, ready to throw it at the first enemy soldier that would appear in his reach. His heartbeat went up, the sweat appeared on his forehead. He could not fail, his army could not fail. If they failed, Troy would fall.

They just had to win.

Hector pointed his spear at the first man appearing in sight. The man's armor told him the man was a low-ranked officer. The Greeks rushed forwards, their lances horizontal to pierce the first Trojan line. Hector grinded his teeth, he wouldn't let the Greeks succeed.

'Hold the lines!' he yelled as he threw his spear. He hadn't the time to check, but he thought he hit his target right in the chest. Quickly he pulled his sword to fight off the first Greeks reaching the Trojan line.

Within seconds the chaos was complete. There were fighting men everywhere he could see. And soon there were dead and wounded soldiers everywhere. The wounded screamed, prayed or just looked at the sky, waiting for their end. The less seriously hurt soldiers tried to keep standing and to keep the enemy away.

Hector fought off the first four enemies without problems, but was suddenly hit from behind, which almost caused him to fall into the sword from a man coming at him. Luckily this man was so confused by the chance to kill the leader of the enemy, he waited just long enough for Hector to recover. He slashed the other man's throat.

Suddenly Hector found himself having a lot of space. Because his head still hurt and had the occasion now, he pulled off the helmet. The metal appeared to be crumpled, it must have been a really hard blow.

Hector looked around, but noticed the men immediately around him were Trojans. But a man just a few meters away was not. The other man noticed him too, and immediately rushed closer. Hector noticed the man was a Myrmidon.

He instantly thought back at what happened at the temple yesterday, how the Myrmidons had slaughtered the priests. Briseis had escaped, but would have to remember this for the rest of her life. Hector was suddenly filled with rage. He had delivered the first blow before he had even realized it.

Achilles killed, as usual. He killed fast, he killed many, and he was the winner of every duel. But he had lost Patrocles. His cousin was nowhere to be found. Although he fought a magnificent battle, he wasn't happy.

He was worried.

When the Trojan in front of him fell down, Achilles suddenly spotted Patrocles. His cousin was fighting a Trojan, a skilled warrior by the look of it. And the Trojan seemed to have the upper hand.

Achilles made his way to where the encounter was taking place. It was hard to reach because the battlefield for some reason moved this way. So in order to reach his young cousin, he had to fight himself.

When he got close, Patrocles just fell down. The Trojan was about to deliver the finishing blow, but Achilles prevented this by blocking the blow with his sword. Patrocles looked up, the relief clearly visible on his face. 'Get away!' Achilles hissed towards his cousin. This time, Patrocles obeyed without complaining.

Achilles focused on his adversary, and suddenly recognized him. It was the Prince of Troy, the same man he had allowed to go home yesterday! He had not recognized him before because the Prince had lost his helmet, the royal symbol on his armor was severely damaged and the cloak with the color of royalty had been torn off. The Prince looked like an ordinary soldier.

'Long time no see, Prince of Troy,' Achilles greeted his opponent before delivering his first blow. The look in his eyes told Achilles the other man recognized him too, and he probably also remembered what had happened to his priests.

They returned blows, both trying to locate the other man's weaknesses. The Trojan Prince was an excellent swordfighter, Achilles had to stay focused in order not to be killed. Achilles realized this might be the best opposition he ever had. This Trojan Prince didn't just fight, in contrary to the cowardly Greek kings, but he was actually a very skilled warrior. Besides Odysseus, this was the only man of royal blood that earned and deserved his respect.

Suddenly a man fell between them, separating Achilles from the Prince. And he couldn't reach him again, because half the battlefield had moved in between them. Achilles watched in horror how a Spartan soldier ran the Trojan Prince through from behind with a spear. After standing still for a moment, shocked by the fact he had been wounded, the Prince did fall face down in the sand. The only positive thing Achilles noticed was that the man was still moving.

Achilles was filled with rage. The Trojan Prince did deserve better than this! The bad luck of the Spartan soldier was he came in Achilles' direction. The Spartan was decapitated with one blow.

Achilles continued fighting the many men appearing in front of him. He was forced back, away from the Prince who was still situated on the beach of his kingdom. Achilles promised himself he would come back, even it was only to burry the best adversary he ever had. The Prince of Troy deserved that honor.

'They are in the city!'

How could that be! Paris looked in the direction the soldier was looking, and saw the man was right. The city was filled with enemy soldiers.

'Father, they are here! How can this be?'

Priam quickly got up, and Helen and Andromache also joined him. 'The tunnel,' Priam said in horror.

'Tunnel?' Paris didn't get it. 'What tunnel?'

'There is a tunnel from the city to the outside,' Priam filled in his son. 'But no one knows.'

'Apparently somebody does,' Paris stated the obvious.

Suddenly they heard many footsteps coming up the stairs. Soon the Greek soldiers had reached the balcony. The Trojan guards fought their last battle. There was one possibility left to flee; over the wall; but Paris doubted it would have any use.

'Paris, run!' Helen screamed.

'No!' he objected. 'I can't leave you.'

'They won't kill us women,' Andromache supported Helen, 'but they'll certainly kill you.'

'Safe yourself,' Helen begged.

Paris watched in horror how his father was killed by Menelaus, who looked at him with hatred in his eyes. He was suddenly filled with fear and realized the women were right: Menelaus would kill him. Paris risked a last glance at his beautiful Helen. Then he ran over the wall to one of the towers, grabbed a rope and tied it to a beam. He looked back at the approaching Greeks soldiers and his city, and then he looked down at the beach that was far down beneath him.

_Apollo, please help me…_

_Please let me know if you think this is a good start and if I should finish this._


	2. Chapter Two

_Thanks for the reviews, it's good to know my story has readers. I am gonna try to do a weekly update, a think this is a realistic objective for me._

_And for those who asked for Briseis: I do just a few scenes per chapter, so not eevryone can appear. As for Briseis, there is nothing from her POV in this chapter, but she will make a tiny, but important, appearance._

**_2) _**

'I have defeated Troy in just two days!'

Joyful, Agamemnon inspected the city he just conquered. Odysseus was glad his plan had worked, it had prevented the deaths of many, both Greeks and Trojans. But the selfish attitude of the king of Mycenae annoyed him. And it seemingly bothered Achilles, who evidently couldn't wait to get out of here.

They reached the palace. Odysseus had heard they had killed King Priam, but Prince Paris had found a way to get away. But he also knew Menelaus didn't know yet, so it could become a mess very soon.

'Come, my fellow kings, let us celebrate victory tonight!'

The kings and Achilles entered the palace, now guarded by Greeks. The servants in the palace were extremely nervous, and Odysseus couldn't blame them. They now had to serve the enemy, an enemy that had killed friends and family. An enemy that most likely would get drunk tonight.

They entered the throne room. Agamemnon first inspected the throne, and then sat down on it. 'Show me the prisoners!'

Two women were dragged into the room. Odysseus only knew one of them: Helen, the cause of the war. She tried to keep her dignity by walking up straight, but she accomplished this only partially. Her dress was torn, her golden hair completely messed up and her face was red from what appeared to be a blow in the face. But she kept walking till she reached the throne; there she knelt down before Agamemnon.

The other woman was a brunette. She didn't even try to resist, she was dragged till a spot in front of the throne and dropped on her knees. She was crying and didn't react on anything, she appeared to be mourning.

Helen smiled. 'Agamemnon, Menelaus, welcome to Troy.'

It was dead silent. This greeting was just bizarre! But Odysseus thought it was rather brilliant, through this way she might live. Helen of troy appeared to be a real survivor.

Agamemnon laughed out loud. 'Oh Helen, you are really something.' He looked at his brother, who had his eyes focused on his adulterous wife. 'Menelaus, she is all yours.'

Menelaus smiled evilly. Helen didn't seem to be impressed though, she just got up and approached him. Odysseus admired her intensely, if she proceeded this way she might even get her husband to forgive her and take her back.

Agamemnon got up and pulled the other woman up by her hairs. 'Who are you Lady?'

She didn't answer but stared at the floor. 'What must I do to make you talk, rape you?' came the threat. Odysseus was almost ashamed he had fought at the side of the pig Agamemnon was.

'Andromache,' she whispered her name.

'Are you a daughter of Priam?'

She shook her head. 'The wife of Hector.'

Hector. In the rush of victory, many of the kings seemed to have forgotten about him. Odysseus hadn't. 'Speaking of Hector, where _is_ he?'

Everybody became restless. What had happened to him? Had he been killed, had he fled? Nobody seemed to know.

'Silence!' Agamemnon yelled. 'If you killed him, stand up!'

Everybody remained seated.

'If you know what happened to him, stand up!'

Again, nobody moved.

'Many Trojans fled,' someone suggested. 'Maybe he is one of them.'

Agamemnon nodded. 'Maybe.' He pulled hard at Andromache's hair again, forcing her to look at him. 'But we have his wife. So if he is still out there, he'll come back. And then we'll be waiting for him!'

The kings all agreed. Agamemnon waited for silence, meanwhile still holding Hector's wife at her uncomfortable and painful position. She cried silently.

_'Let her go, you bastard!'_

Everybody stared at the girl who had been sitting with the servants. Her clothes told Odysseus she wasn't a servant, but a priestess. Despite the fact she was a prisoner, the girl dared to challenge Agamemnon. A real piece of work indeed.

'Shut up,' Agamemnon threatened the girl. 'Or I'll slice your throat!'

'The great King of Mycenae can't handle a girl?' Achilles scorned. 'And the only way he can handle a princess is by pulling her hairs out.'

Everybody laughed, which made Agamemnon furious. 'You, leave right now!'

Achilles smiled. 'My pleasure.'

Achilles had reached his goal, getting out of here, with a _trick_. Odysseus couldn't help smiling.

Achilles had been glad he could get out of there, although part of him had wanted to stay to see what would happen with the girl who had challenged Agamemnon. Achilles would try to find her tonight, he liked challenges like her. He just had to wait.

Agamemnon's claim of victory was outragious. The king had done absolutely nothing for this victory! The war had been fought by real men, by soldiers, not by cowardous kings. He, Achilles, had done the fighting. He should get the glory! Once, Achilles promised himself, once he would get the glory he truely deserved.

But now he found himself on the beach, which was soaked with blood and covered with bodies. A number of Greek soldiers were busy recovering their dead comrades. The Trojans were left, at least for now.

Achilles tried to remember where his fight with Prince Hector had taken place. But that was easier said than done. The only thing he knew was the approximate distance from the city. This left a long strip to be searched, a strip covered with bodies.

Suddenly Achilles noticed a single head in the sand. The head of the Spartan he had beheaded. This meant Hector had to be here somewhere close.

He found Hector soon after this. He was still at the same position he had been when Achilles had last seen him: face down in the sand. Achilles looked down at him, almost fearful to touch the Prince. He pulled himself together and looked around to see if no one was watching him, because it would be rather inconvenient if someone recognized the Trojan heir. When he found this was not the case, he knelt down and turned the man on his back.

Achilles almost jumped. The man just moaned! It had been very soft, but Achilles was pretty sure he had heard it right. He put his hand on the other man's neck to check.

He felt a pulse.

A very weak one, but the Prince was definitely alive. It was a big complication of the situation. What should he do now?

Achilles could not bring himself to kill the man right now. If it had been any other man he wouldn't have had a problem with that, but this man deserved better. He was a prince, and even more important, the best warrior beside himself Achilles had ever seen. Hector deserved some honor. This meant he had to get Hector out of here. But how? He couldn't just carry the man out of here, because it was likely someone would ask why Achilles cared about the body of a Trojan.

Achilles looked around and saw a dead man wearing a large mantle. He retrieved it and used it to cover Hector's head and chest. Now he could say the dead man was one of his Myrmidons. Satisfied, Achilles pulled Hector over his shoulder and carried him to his tent.


	3. Chapter Three

_Another chapter, and sooner than I had intended to. __I have mixed feelings about this chapter, but decided to post it anyway. Especially the last part (Achilles' POV) is something I would rather have left out since it shows Achilles quite out of character, but I just had to explain Achilles' lack of action somewhere in the story and it didn't really fit into the next chapter._

**_3)_**

Helen was worried, really worried. She had tried to convince Paris the Greeks would never kill her, but in reality she was not so sure about that. Menelaus was filled with hatred, she could see it in his eyes. And the soldiers who had captured her had joked about her fate, they had said her husband had thought out many terrible punishments. She had no doubts this was true.

'Come with me darling.' His voice was sweet, which was a very bad sign.

'Of course,' she replied, smiling as if nothing was wrong at all. Helen would do everything to please her husband, just to stay alive. She could only hope Paris would come back to save her.

Paris.

She could only hope he had made it. She had heard he had escaped by jumping of the city walls, but this didn't automatically mean he was still alive. He could have hurt himself. And even if he was healthy, he still had to survive outside in the wilderness. Helen hoped he could manage that, but she wasn't sure. Paris had never struck her as a real survivor.

Menelaus took her upstairs to find them a private room, but Helen was aware of the fact he didn't know where to go. He wasn't familiar with the palace yet.

Finally he found a room that could please him. It was the bedroom of Hector and Andromache. Helen had never been here, but immediately noticed the small cradle. They had been able to hide the child of Hector and Andromache, because the baby would be killed if the Greeks discovered him. _Apollo, please not let him notice it!_ Helen had still hope he wouldn't, her husband wasn't that intelligent.

And he didn't notice it, at least he didn't understand the meaning. Maybe because he didn't know whose room it was.

'Sit down.'

Helen thought Menelaus sounded very dangerous, so she complied. But she had to do something before he would hurt her. 'What's the matter darling?' she asked, giving him the most wonderful smile she could manage under this circumstances. Her husband was old, fat and slightly drunk. He disgusted her. She now absolutely couldn't understand why she had chosen him to be her husband.

He was about to say something, but stopped when she half lied down on the bed in a very seductive pose. She kept smiling while groaning inwardly. 'I've missed you babe,' she tried. When she saw he was listening, and watching her with much interest, she continued. 'I never really wanted to go. Paris forced me.'

'You slept with him!' he screamed, suddenly filled with rage. This was going the wrong way. She was trying to propitiate him, not to make him even more angry than he already was.

'But it never was like it was with you,' she spoke soothingly. _Yeah, Paris is much sweeter_, she thought. 'I missed you.' _Not._

Menelaus either bought the act or was just temporarily filled with desire. He approached her and sat down next to her on the bed. He stroked her face with his right hand, while his left hand came awfully close to her thigh. 'Show me Helen,' he spoke hoarsely. 'Show me.'

Helen knew this would be a very long and unpleasant night. She could only hope she could keep him away from her as long as possible. But if she wanted to see Paris again, both of them had to survive. _Oh Paris, please come back soon!_

It was dark and quiet. Hector had never imagined the land of Hades would be so dark. Or that the dead could feel so much pain.

Things slowly became visible, apparently it wasn't that dark after all. He saw leather skins above him, carefully sewed together. Under his hands he felt something with a more woolen texture, while he also felt the weight of something covering him. Hector realized he was in a tent, in something like a bed. It was weird.

And scary.

Suddenly he was blinded by sunlight. He heard footsteps approaching him, and finally stopping really close. Someone just came in.

'I know you're awake,' someone spoke. Hector recognized the voice, but he couldn't place it yet. 'So open your eyes.'

Hector did as told. He saw a silhouette knelt down beside him. The silhouette became more recognizable; the man was muscular, wearing body armor and had long blonde hairs. Suddenly it hit him.

Achilles!

'Ah, you recognize me now, don't you?'

Hector sure recognized him. The other man had been the last he had seen before….. Before what? It seemed he had not died. He was in a tent, probably owned by Achilles, and he felt pain almost everywhere in his body. But why would Achilles bother to take him to his tent? Why wasn't he dead?

Hector had so many questions he didn't know where to start. And when he tried to speak, he found out he couldn't.

The Greek warrior reached beside him, and then slowly lifted Hector's head with his other hand. 'Drink,' he offered, placing a bowl before his mouth. Hector wanted to refuse the man's help, but found out he couldn't. He was completely helpless, which scared him. His life, his fate, his dignity; it was all in the hands of the ruthless enemy in front of him. Achilles could do anything he wanted to do with him; Hector could do nothing back, not even something futile as spitting.

It was humiliating, but Hector swallowed his pride and drank. The water was cool and refreshing. Hector hadn't realized how dry and sore his throat really was until the water washed the sand away and soothed the pain.

Hector tried to establish what had happened. He remembered fighting the mighty Greek until they had been separated by other fighters. Then there had been pain, and then the world had turned black. He had never seen anyone who had wounded him, so he must have been attacked from behind.

Suddenly Hector wondered how the battle had ended. Had they won or lost? Was Troy still standing?

Achilles probably knew. But would he tell him? Achilles didn't have to, he was the one in charge. Although he had rather ignored his capturer, Hector knew he had no choice but to ask. 'We…' Speaking this single word seemed to drain all his power from his body and made it feel like his whole body fell apart. But he had to know, and nothing to loose. 'We…..lost?'

Achilles looked down at him, almost sympathetic. 'Yes, you lost.' He paused to take a gulp of what Hector assumed to be whine. 'And Troy fell.'

What! But that couldn't be! The high and strong walls couldn't be taken!

His confusion must have been clearly visible, because Achilles laughed. 'You don't get it, do you?' He took another drink before continuing. 'Odysseus knew about the tunnel.'

Hector understood now. The battle had been a diversion. While Hector and his men had fought the main army outside the walls of Troy, Odysseus had taken a smaller troop through the tunnel to take the city itself. And because most men where outside the city, the Trojans hadn't stood a chance.

But if Agamemnon had taken Troy, it meant…. 'Andromache.'

It had been an almost pleading whisper, but Hector didn't care. Only moments ago, Hector had cared about his honor, his life and his dignity. But if Andromache was dead, they should kill him too.

Achilles again seemed sympathetic. 'I can't tell you she's alright because she is Agamemnon's slave, but she's alive.'

Hector was relieved and worried at the same time. He was glad his wife was alive, but the thought she was a slave……. It was just unbearable.

His thoughts went out to his wife, and his son. Astyanax! The Greeks would never allow an heir of Troy to live. They would kill him.

'Astyanax.' Hector only realized he had said it out loud when Achilles looked at him with interest. He immediately realized his mistake.

'You have a son?'

Hector was silent, hoping Achilles would think he had imagined it if he didn't' say it again. Hector was swung between fear and hope. Hope because Achilles hadn't known about Astyanax, which could mean his son was still alive because the Greeks hadn't known. But fear because if his son was still alive, Achilles would make sure he would die soon.

How could he have been this stupid?

**__**

Achilles wondered how it could be no Greek had known about Hector's son. The Trojans definitely had been successful at hiding him.

Achilles looked down at his prisoner. Prince Hector appeared to be desperate. He had given Achilles information that could be the death of his son. It was evident the Prince loved his family very deeply.

'Don't worry,' he told Hector. 'I won't tell them.'

Hector clearly didn't believe him, although Achilles thought he saw a spark of hope in his eyes. He could understand this, Achilles didn't even know why he had done this promise himself. True, Achilles didn't feel any loyalty towards the Greek kings, but he also had no obligations to the Trojans. Still, Achilles felt he was doing the right thing.


	4. Chapter Four

_Something I forgot earlier, but really wanted to do, is to thank the reviewers who made comments about my writing. English is a foreign language for me, so I know my writing is far from excellent, but usually the reviewers are too lazy to say something about it. Some of you are not, so thank you! But I wouldn't count on much improvemnt though, I only wish I could. _

**_4)_**

Paris had been hiding all day to minimize the chances of getting caught by the Greeks. But now it was dark, he came out of his hiding spot. He had to go, find the remains of the Trojan army, but he had no idea where to look. Paris had not much military expertise, he had no idea where the Trojan soldiers would hide, if they were hiding at all. He had no idea how many soldiers had survived the destructive battle. If it were only a few, they might have left to go back home to their farms, or if they had lived in the city itself, to their family in the country. If this was the case, Paris was on his own. But he would go back, he couldn't leave Helen.

Paris decided he should go check on the city, to see what was happening. Paris looked at the stars for direction and ran in what he thought was the direction of Troy, hiding behind trees and bushes as much as possible.

It wasn't hard to locate the city. The Greeks had made fires around Troy, Paris assumed both for guarding and celebration. It was impossible to get closer than he was now without being spotted by the Greeks.

Now what? He certainly could not go to Troy now, it was impossible. This meant he had to stay out here, he should hide in the hills. Paris only didn't know how; the only possessions he had were his clothes, and those certainly had not been made for a life in the wilderness.

He chose to walk to the hills, he should be able to reach those tonight. He walked slowly so he wouldn't make noise that could alert the Greek guards, and also to make sure he would trip over something. If he would get hurt now, it could all be over.

Suddenly he was smashed into the sand. Paris didn't get it, he didn't think he tumbled over something. Only slowly he began to realize he hadn't, because tree roots wouldn't hit him at the back of his head or pull him back up.

'What's your name?'

It had been spoken in the Trojan dialect, but this alone didn't mean anything. It was still possible they were Greeks questioning their prisoners in their own language. Paris wished he could see something, but the men were behind him.

_'Maybe he doesn't speak Trojan,'_ someone suggested, again in Trojan. _'Does anyone speak Greek?' _

Paris realized they did not only speak Trojan, they also didn't have an accent. They had to be Trojans. And even if they were not, he had nothing to lose because he was their prisoner. And he probably wouldn't be able to escape soon, he had already heard four men but there could be more of them.

'I am Paris,' he told them.

'Paris? Like the Prince?'

Now was the moment of truth, he would find out whether they were friends or enemies. 'I _am_ the Prince.'

The men burst out laughing. 'You're kiddin' us, right?'

'No,' Paris said calmer than he really felt. But his attitude made some impression, the men were puzzled and unsure what to do.

'Let's take him to the camp,' someone suggested. 'If he is really the Prince someone will recognize him.'

The walk was long, longer than Paris had thought. And they didn't handle him nicely; they had tied his hands behind his back and pushed him forward. He wondered what they had been doing out there, far away from their camp, and who the men really were. They were definitely Trojans, but this didn't mean they were good men. They could be bandits too.

Suddenly he was surrounded by many men. He assumed this was the camp, although he didn't see fires.

_'Who is this?' _

Paris assumed the man asking this was the leader. So he introduced himself: 'I am Prince Paris of Troy.'

Some men laughed, but most were silent. Paris could see their armor and weapons reflect in the moonlight. They were Trojan soldiers.

'Make some light,' their leader ordered. In seconds there was a small fire. Now Paris could see them, and was surprised by their number. It were many Trojan soldiers, Paris estimated there were at least five hundred men.

They now also could see him. They looked as his expensive clothes and at his face.

'He looks somewhat like Hector,' one said. Paris was glad he looked like his brother a lot.

'But is it really him?' someone questioned.

'It is really Paris,' another spoke. 'I've been a guard at the palace.'

'Prince Paris,' a young man spoke. Paris recognized the voice as belonging to the man he had thought to be the leader. 'The Trojan…………..what is left of the Trojan Army, is at your service.'

Achilles entered the throne room and looked around. He could summarize the feast in three words: food, alcohol and women. The women could be separated in two groups; the whores and the Trojan royalty. The latter sat apart, trying not to be involved in any of it. But Achilles knew there was not much chance they would succeed; under the influence of alcohol the kings would almost certainly want "to take" a woman of Trojan royalty.

Achilles took a goblet of red whine and slowly made his way towards the royal women, greeting many acquaintances on his way and ignoring the other women looking at him. The females were interested in a muscular Greek hero, but he wasn't interested in them.

At least not today. He wanted to meet the girl who had been brave enough to challenge Agamemnon, and he was also interested into the woman who had conquered Hector's heart. He positioned himself close to them against a wall, pretending to be drinking alone, so he could take a good look at them without being to obvious.

Princess Andromache had long dark hair. And that was about the only thing he could see of her. She had buried her face in her hands and didn't seem to be aware of her surroundings. The girl had put her arms around her in comfort.

The girl had a pretty face and had also dark hair, although hers were curling a bit more. Only now Achilles noticed she was wearing the white clothes and symbols of a priestess of Apollo. But the fact she was here in the palace showed she was not just an ordinary priestess. And she absolutely had an air over her. He suspected she was royalty.

'What are you looking at!'

The girl had unexpectedly stood up and looked at him accusingly. She didn't appear to be afraid, and she absolutely wasn't impressed of his stature like the other girls around here. She behaved like nothing had changed since the fall of Troy, like she had still as much power as she had before. Her behavior was slightly naïve, but brave nevertheless.

'You,' he answered bluntly.

She was silenced for a while, she probably hadn't expected such a direct answer. 'Go look at girls that are interested in a brute.'

Ouch! She was really something, a challenge. And he liked challenges. Of course he preferred the challenge of battle, but since the war was already fought….

'Who are you?' he asked, intentionally ignoring the fact she rather wanted him to leave.

She venomously looked at him. 'Not introducing himself properly, and then demanding a name?'

'My name is Achilles,' he spoke evenly.

To his surprise it was Andromache who responded to his name. 'Achilles.' His name was spoken with sadness in her voice, and the same emotion was visible in her eyes. 'The mighty warrior who only fights for himself.' The look in her eyes changed from sadness into anger and even hatred. 'For glory,' she spat at him. 'Well, now you have killed my husband and conquered our city, are you happy now? Was it worth it? Do you feel glorious!'

'As far as I can see Troy is not destroyed, and I haven't killed your husband.' Achilles was painfully aware of the fact he was defending himself. He had never needed to defend his actions, and certainly not to a woman.

'Troy is taken by Greeks!' the girl said full of anger. 'The buildings still stand, but the city itself is lost!'

'You speak like the Greeks are demons,' Achilles noted.

'You certainly don't prove otherwise.'

He had to laugh about that. 'Well girl, you have a rather radical opinion.'

'Don't call me girl,' she objected.

He smiled, she had fallen for his little trap. '_You_ refused to tell me your name.'

She was clearly furious, but refused to let him win by shutting up. 'Briseis,' she revealed reluctantly.

'Well, _Briseis_,' he spoke continuing where they had left their "conversation". 'What makes you think all Greeks are bad?'

'You're claiming you're a good man?' she countered unbelieving.

'Oh No, I am sure I don't fit your description of a good man.' She was taken aback by the fact he admitted it. 'But most soldiers are just men, fighting because it's their duty. Just like the men of Troy. Now tell me what is evil about that?'

She was silenced. '_A brute with brains_,' he heard her mumble. She was beaten, and she knew it.

_'Achilles!'_

He found himself angry for being interrupted. But if Patrocles was looking for him it had to be important, so he turned to his cousin. 'What?'

'Agamemnon requests a meeting of all kings.'

_Requests?_ Yeah right!

Achilles turned to go check it out, but then changed his mind. He smiled at Briseis, who stared back with the most hateful look he had ever seen. He smiled inwardly, he hadn't expected her to react otherwise.


	5. Chapter Five

**_5)_**

'Gentlemen!' Agamemnon greeted the kings. 'Troy is taken by our brave armies and Helen is returned to her rightful husband. We have reached victory!'

They all applauded because it was expected of them. Achilles detested it, so he remained standing motionless.

'I must thank Odysseus for his brilliant plan!' Again everybody showed their appreciation, which the King of Ithaca accepted reluctantly. 'We shall celebrate!'

The kings went their way. Achilles was displeased when Agamemnon's way led in his direction. But he waited "respectfully".

'Achilles.' Agamemnon looked rather evilly. 'I noticed your interest in the Princess of Troy.'

Oh, so that's what this is all about; King Agamemnon claimed his price.

'Stay away from her. She's mine.'

'What about the girl?' he dared to ask. Agamemnon was already partially intoxicated, so he might be generous now. Achilles would take her anyway, but the consent of Agamemnon could be useful.

'What girl?' Agamemnon asked, slightly annoyed.

'I guess there's no problem then,' Achilles spoke. He immediately turned away, he didn't want to spend another minute with the arrogant king. The girl was another story though, she intrigued him.

He went back to where he had come from, but he couldn't find Briseis anymore. She was gone, just like Princess Andromache. They probably fled from the festivities.

He couldn't blame them.

'Damn Achilles!'

Briseis was infuriated. Why hadn't he left her alone? She had done everything to displease him, been extremely disrespectful, but he had been persistent. This was scary, she was very aware of the fact he could take her whenever he pleased. 'He just didn't leave me alone!'

'You just drew him towards you,' Andromache spoke. Briseis didn't know if she should be happy with the fact Andromache did speak again, or be displeased with what she was saying.

'What do you mean?'

'He evidently liked the challenge you posed,' the wife of her cousin explained. 'Testing him was not the smartest thing you could have done to avoid him.'

_'Whose attention did you draw?'_

Both women turned around to face the woman who spoke. 'Helen?'

Andromache seemed relieved. Briseis didn't understand this, Helen had betrayed Paris and Troy by going back to Menelaus. ''You…'

Andromache stopped her. 'How are you doing?'

Only now Briseis noticed Helen was on the verge of crying. 'I wish Paris came back,' she whispered. Andromache hugged her. Briseis understood, they were feeling the same.

'I heard they never found Hector.'

Andromache nodded. 'He might have died without anyone noticing it.'

'Or he is still alive,' Helen tried to cheer Andromaceh up. 'Then they'll come back for us.'

'How?' Briseis questioned. 'Troy's walls can't be taken, and the Greeks won't be that stupid to let them come through the tunnel.'

'They'll find a way,' Helen stated, but Briseis could hear her doubt.

'But you still did not tell me whose attention you have drawn.' Helen changed the subject.

Briseis swallowed before asnwering. 'Achilles.'

Helen's mouth fell open and closed again. 'You should seek his protection,' Helen advised. Briseis now immediately understood what Helen had been doing. 'You just go for the winner!' Briseis cried out angrily. 'You betrayed your love!'

Andromache put her hand on her arm, which made Briseis look around. A group of Mycenaean soldiers approached, grins on their faces.

_Oh No! _Could the day get any worse?

Andromache knew resisting would have no use. They were taken down to the party and "presented" to Agamemnon. She knew perfectly well what horrible things were about to come. When a kingdom was taken, the men were killed and the women taken as slaves to fulfill all the conquerors wishes. Hector would never do that to a woman, but Andromache knew she was married to an extraordinary man.

'Lady Andromache,' Agamemnon said, faking courteousness. 'Would you like to join me?'

_'Leave her alone!'_

Again, Briseis was trying to protect her. She even tried to hit Agamemnon when he grabbed her wrist, but was stopped just in time by Achilles, who had been watching closely. Andromache hoped Helen was right, that Achilles would be good for her and protect her. Because Achilles would take Briseis, she had no doubts about that.

Andromache wanted to tear herself loose and run away, but she found herself stiffened with fear. She tried to think of nice things, just to block it all out. She thought of Hector, her wonderful Hector. She thought of her baby Astyanax, who was the only family member who was safe now. She thought of happier times.

_Apollo_, she begged the God as Agamemnon took her with him. _You can do to me whatever you want. But Please take care of my husband and child._

'Calm down!' Achilles ordered after undertaking several attempts to let Briseis come with him voluntarily. But she wasn't impressed and kept struggling. He would be able to take her with him, Achilles knew that, but then what? He would probably have to tie her down and she would not cease her resistance for hours if not days.

Suddenly he had an idea. He had to wait till he was far away from any Greeks, but it would certainly make the rest of his walk more comfortable.

'Is Hector family to you?' he asked as soon as they were outside.

His question had taken her by surprise; she stopped struggling and looked at him. 'He's my cousin,' she replied weakly.

Good! 'If you behave yourself, I'll take you to him.'

The look on her face was irreplaceable. 'You're bluffing!'

'Do you want to risk it?' he countered. His plan had worked.

_He is a liar. No, he is telling the truth. He is a liar. He…._ There was a real battle going on inside her head. Briseis just hoped he was telling the truth, that he really would take her to Hector, but she feared it was just a hoax to trick her to come along without resisting. But Achilles had been right; she couldn't risk not being taken to Hector because of her opposition, which most likely would have been futile anyway.

Achilles held her wrist in a tight grip and pulled her along. Briseis saw the outlines of an encampment on the dunes directly to the shore. She saw many men around fires, who were eating, drinking and singing. Briseis understood this was the party of the ordinary soldiers.

But Achilles didn't take her directly into the camp, but walked around it. They finally reached a tent standing a little aside of the rest of the Greek camp. A few dozen men sat on the beach around their own fires, away from the others. Briseis assumed these men were Achilles' Myrmidons, with their own little private campsite.

She was proven right when Achilles took her to the single tent and roughly pushed her inside. She immediately turned around, because she absolutely didn't want to stand with her back to Achilles. The Greek warrior was dangerous and she didn't trust him. He wouldn't take her here for nothing, he wanted something from her. And she was pretty sure what that would be, and very determined not to give that bastard anything. He was a Greek and a murderer, she would rather die than to comply to his wishes.

Achilles didn't come right inside though, leaving her in the dark tent. Briseis tried to make out her surroundings, but did not really succeed very well. She could only see one object; a shield, because it reflected some of the scarce moonlight coming through the opening. For a second she thought of using it as a weapon to hit Achilles, but dismissed it because she probably wouldn't be able to lift it, which was necessary to deliver a good blow.

She also believed she heard something move in the back of the tent. She was slightly startled by this, she hoped it was no dog or some other pet. She had heard all kind of stories of cruel animals used by some to fight the enemy; such as mean dogs, big exotic cats and poisonous snakes.

Briseis found being alone in the dark with "something" to be creepy. So although she hated him intensely, Briseis was almost relieved when Achilles returned with a torch, because now she could see her surroundings. She looked at the back of the tent, and saw there definitely had been something moving. But it wasn't an animal.

It was Hector.


	6. Chapter Six

**_6)_**

Achilles watched the utterly confused Briseis looking back and fro between himself and her cousin Hector. Achilles sensed she really wanted to go check on Hector, but didn't do this yet because she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. He recognized this behavior, he had seen it many times before.

She was afraid of him.

'Is he still alive?' he asked negligent, while taking off his mantle. He didn't even look in their direction to make her believe he really didn't care, but continued to take off the few parts of his heavy shining body armor he had been wearing to the feast. He also loosened the leather straps which kept the silver sword to his body, and carefully placed the mighty weapon next to the animal skins he would rest on during the night. Achilles pretended to be completely focused on this task, but the truth was he could do this blindly. He was listening to her movements; how she knelt down next to her cousin and carefully removed the covers. He heard her remove the dressings from Hector's wounds, which made the Trojan groan softly in his sleep, and he heard her replace them with care.

'The bandages need to be changed,' Briseis said. She had sounded accusingly, as if it was his job to nurse his enemy. This was unheard of!

He slowly turned around, determined to show this girl her rightful place. 'Than change them!' he snapped.

First she stood frozen, staring at him, confused and startled by his snarl. Then she came forward, walked past him without even looking in his direction, took a small bowl and filled it with water from the large bowl. She placed it beside Hector and looked for material which she could use for his bandage, which she quickly found at her cousin's feet. During all this she refused to even look at Achilles.

She refused to show fear.

Achilles thought it was almost amusing, since it was evident she really _was _afraid. Her muscles were tensed and her hands were shaking. But her unwillingness to show her fear was a sign she was still strong-minded, the exact trait that had attracted him so much.

Achilles only realized how tired he was when he sat down; he almost collapsed at the spot. He should have seen this coming; what could he expect after a day full of battle and a feast afterwards?

'What do you want from him?'

Her question had come out of the blue. He shrugged. 'There is no need for you to know.'

She stood up and faced him. 'You don't even know it yourself, do you?'

She had hit the nail on the head. And he admired and hated her for it at the same time.

Andromache looked at Agamemnon for what had to be the hundredth time. He was asleep, the Gods were praised, but she didn't dare to leave. What if he would wake up and would see her at the door? As far as Andromache knew, he could kill her.

Agamemnon had demanded a foot massage, which she had given him in the hope this was the only thing he would ask for tonight. Her luck had been the tremendous amount of red whine the king had drunk; when his head had hit the pillow he had fallen asleep almost instantly. Andromache prayed to Apollo the Mycenaean king wouldn't wake up until the morning, or even better, that he would not wake up ever again. But the latter probably wouldn't happen, so she would already be delighted when just the first wish would come true.

When Andromache was finally absolutely certain he wouldn't wake up anymore, she silently got up from her rather uncomfortable position at his feet and threaded to the window. They were in the room of Priam, Agamemnon had insisted she would take him to the royal bedroom, which had a view of the beach and the ocean on the right and of Troy and the hills at the left. But she wasn't fully alive to this beautiful view right now, but looked at the stars and prayed to the mighty Gods. She prayed for Hector and Astyanax; who were her life. She also prayed for Briseis and Helen, the women who were in the same horrible position as she was. And she prayed for the soul of Priam, who had accepted her as his daughter and had died for his city. Andromache hoped the Gods would at least listen to one of her prayers, to show they hadn't cursed the Trojans completely. The people of Troy had always honored Apollo and the other Gods, so Andromache was convinced they would make something right.

And then, a star fell from the sky…

'Look!'

Paris looked at the sky like the rest of the men. He followed the bright star's path down to earth.

'It is a sign from the Gods!' one of the Trojans exclaimed happily. 'Zeus and Apollo haven't left us yet!'

Like most men, Paris also believed it was a sign. But meant for who; the Greeks or the Trojans? And what did it mean?

'What do you think?' the man next to him asked. His name was Aeneas, and according to many other soldiers here Aeneas was one of the best Trojan warriors, the best after Hector. He was also the leader when Paris came here.

'It is probably a sign,' Paris told him. 'But meant for who?'

'For who else then us?' Aeneas questioned. 'The Greeks don't need signs or extra help from the Gods.' He rose up from his seat, thereby getting everyone's attention. 'I think we shall prepare for battle! The Gods favor us now!'

Everyone agreed. Paris decided not to go against the majority vote. If the men thought the Gods were with them, and hopefully the Gods really were with the Trojans, they would be able to win. 'Let's prepare!'

Briseis was woken up by the small beam of sunlight in her face. A new day was born. A new day as a slave. A new day without Troy.

Briseis slowly turned around to check on her cousin. His breathing was even, he was sound asleep just like he had been when she had fallen asleep, but he was still very pale. She was still very worried about his condition, but she believed he would live. Hector was a strong man, a real survivor.

She decided not to remove the bandages again, but to let him rest and gain strength. She kissed him on the forehead before slowly getting up. She watched Achilles, who was still sleeping despite the fact the sunlight already hit his face. She slowly, very slowly, sneaked past him to go outside. But she was stopped by the sight of his sword. It was positioned close to Achilles' right hand, he could grab it as soon as someone entered the tent, but he wasn't touching it. This meant she could take it, and…

And could kill him.

The thought scared her, killing was against her nature. But he had killed many Trojans, without punishment. He had taken Hector, her noble cousin, wounded him and brought him to his tent as a trophy. And he had taken her freedom. And if he lived, many more would die.

He shouldn't live.

He had to die.

Without hesitation she walked to him and took the sword. The weapon was heavy, heavier than she had imagined. She had to take the bronze sword with silver decoration in both hands to handle it. She stood over him and raised it, ready to plunge the metal into his chest.

'Do it.'

Briseis almost dropped the sword, startled as she was by his words. He had been asleep! Well, apparently she had been wrong about that. He now looked up at her with his bright blue eyes, not making one single movement. Why wasn't he trying to disarm her? Why wasn't he frightened?

'Aren't you afraid?'

He simply smiled, and gently took the sword from her hands. Then he pulled her down onto his lap, provoking a soft scream from her lips. His hands cupped her face, making her feel vulnerable. 'You are far more frightened by this situation than I am.'

How true! Briseis looked him in the eyes, which were only a few inches away from hers. He didn't avoid her look, but gazed back without hesitation. She was drawn into his eyes, and instantly knew she was lost.


	7. Chapter Seven

**_7)_**

'Princess Andromache.'

She sighed. Apparently Agamemnon was awake now. That meant hell would start again.

She slowly turned around to face her "master". He was sitting on the bed, a strange smile on his face. He disgusted and scared her. He was just a horrible person, Andromache couldn't understand the Gods had favored him over Priam and Hector.

'You are a beautiful woman, your husband ever told you that?' She could just stop herself from laughing scornful. Of course Hector had told her this!

'You will bare me wonderful children,' he continued. Now she felt like throwing up. The thought of his hands on her….

'At least if you can. You never had a baby, have you?' He was so wrong about that. Andromache was glad he didn't know her secret. Astyanax, her baby, was safe. One of her handmaidens had taken him from the palace to her home. There he wouldn't be completely safe either, it was very likely the Greeks would kill all boys after they had slept off their hangover, but an ordinary house was much safer than the royal palace.

Agamemnon got up from the bed and straightened his clothes. 'I have to go my dear,' he told her. 'Have a nice day.'

_Yeah right! _

****

'Have you seen the star?'

All the important Greek men were present in the great hall of the palace of Troy. And among them were many that had seen the star falling from the sky, and saw it as a sign of the Gods they were pleased with the Greek victory. Odysseus was not so sure. It was a sign of Zeus, of course, but he thought the meaning was not that clear.

'Brothers!' Agamemnon made his entrance, obviously in an exceptional good mood. 'Why is everyone gathered here?'

'We are celebrating the Gods,' Menelaus answered his brother. 'Because the mighty Zeus honored us with a sign.'

'Yes,' Nestor agreed. 'He sent a star from the sky.'

Agamemnon's smile widened. Odysseus realized he was up to something. And that would most likely be an unpleasant surprise. 'Have the interpreters already established the message?'

Kalchas, the master interpreter, stepped forward. 'Zeus has granted us a victory, and will grant us many more.'

'Good,' King Agamemnon showed his approval. 'The mighty Zeus not only gave us a sign in the form of a star, he also showed me a vision. He showed us, celebrating victory in the great halls of the palace of the Hittites!'

It was dead silent, all were engulfed in surprise, fear and excitement. Nobody now doubted the Gods had granted them victory over the Hittites, the mighty horsemen who never had been defeated by any Greek power!

Nobody but Odysseus. And Odysseus knew they were doomed now.

Briseis felt like she was held in her place by an invisible force. She wanted to move away from Achilles, but she couldn't. At the same time she wanted to touch Achilles, but she couldn't do that either. Because of her irresolution, she was stuck.

Achilles moved in, slowly and smiling. His intention was obvious, Briseis' feeling about it was not. She was torn by fear and desire.

_'Achilles!'_

Achilles stopped and spit out some real bad insults to the Gods. Briseis had never seen a more disrespectful person in her life. First he decapitated a statue before the temple of Apollo, and now he insulted the Gods. If he didn't have it coming already, Apollo, who strikes from afar, would now certainly punish the Greek warrior.

_'Achilles!'_

'Yeah, I'm coming,' she heard Achilles mumble. 'It better be good Patroclus.'

'Achilles!'

Patroclus watched his cousin come out of his tent; only half clothed and with a look on his face that most certainly had meant death to any other messenger. He had clearly been interrupted, Patroclus wondered if it was this girl he had taken with him last night.

'What is the matter Patroclus?'

'I just heard Agamemnon has planned a raid against the Hittites!'

To Patroclus' amazement, Achilles' reaction was not one of delight. Patroclus didn't understand why; didn't another war mean more glory?

Achilles disappeared in his tent to return only moments later, fully dressed and with his sword in place. 'Let's visit the King of fools.'

Patroclus didn't understand the whole problem, but knew better than to object.

They came only moments after Achilles had left. Briseis could hear them argue with the Myrmidons, who wouldn't let them into the tent of their master that easily. But Briseis realized the soldiers would enter quickly, they had a strong position because their orders came from King Agamemnon himself.

Briseis looked over her shoulder, at Hector, and knew she had to find a way to hide him from the Mycenaean soldiers. But how?

Not stopped by any guards, Achilles marched into the palace, on his way to find Agamemnon. Attacking the Hittites! The idea alone! The King of Mycenae had gone insane, it was a typical case of extreme megalomania. This was how empires fell, by the hands of incompetent leaders.

He violently pushed the door open, which made the gathered kings look up in surprise. Odysseus rose to make him stop, but Achilles succeeded in avoiding him.

'What is the matter, great Achilles, annoyed you were not called upon for council?'

Achilles halted in front of the king. 'You shall _not_ go to Hatti! '

'That decision is not up to you, Achilles, but to _Kings_! And last time I checked you weren't one.' Agamemnon turned to the door, and pointed it out to Achilles. 'And that brings me to another matter.'

Achilles looked at what Agamemnon was pointing at, and grew even more angry than he had already been. Briseis was held by two guards, who didn't handle her too nice. She struggled to break free, but this attempt was futile.

'You took her without my consent,' the King continued imperturbable.

'I can't help it you were so drunk you can't remember,' Achilles retorted. 'But you _did_ give your consent.'

Achilles and Agamemnon faced each other in a standoff, letting the tension grow. 'You can't have the girl,' Agamemnon was the first to speak. 'I have already promised her to someone else.'

'I don't care!'

'You can't have her,' Agamemnon repeated.

'Than I won't fight.'

'What makes you think I need you!' Agamemnon turned to the other kings now to convince them of his point. 'The Hittites are weakened from a war with the Assyrians, and we can reach them in weeks! We don't need Achilles to win this war.'

'You forget the Trojans,' Achilles spoke. 'Assuming we looked everywhere, they still have Hector and Paris. They will be eager to attack you in the hills, which is _their _territory!' Achilles now turned to the other kings. 'You are already discussing the next war while you haven't even won the first yet!'

'You're bluffing,' Menelaus spoke in support of his brother, and the other kings nodded in agreement. Only Odysseus seemed skeptical, but Achilles was only able to detect this because they went back a long time.

It was true though, he was bluffing about the attack of the Trojans, but Achilles knew he could make it happen. Because he had Hector, and he could release this man on the Greeks anytime he pleased. 'Very soon, you will all wish you had listened to me!' Achilles turned to Agamemnon, who watched back with a satisfied grin on his face. Achilles drew his sword and pointed it horizontally at the King of kings, which quickly made that arrogant grin disappear. 'Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile!'

He left the throne room and made his way back to his tent. He was about to enter his temporary home, but was stopped by his cousin Patroclus, who appeared to be very angry with him. Achilles knew Patroclus would want to fight alongside the Greeks. Apparently he had already heard what happened.

'You'll let Greeks die for this woman!'

Oh yeah, he knew. Achilles didn't answer though, but, followed by his cousin, entered his tent.

Hector found himself in the same position he was the last time he could remember; sprawled out on animal skins in the back of Achilles' tent. The only difference was he was covered with all kinds of things; covers, clothes and even fruits. Hector thought it was odd, it looked like someone had tried to hide him. Maybe Achilles had some visitors who shouldn't know about him.

He pushed all the items away and carefully tried to sit up, and was actually pretty surprised he was able to do this. His stomach and back still hurt badly, but he could sit. Now he could inspect his wounds for the first time. His diagnose was he had been stabbed through and through with a spear. The wounds looked surprisingly good, there was no sign of a serious infection. The bandage was very professional, Hector had to conclude Achilles was a good doctor.

Speaking of Achilles, were was he? Certainly not here. He got onto his feet, and was again surprised, this time by the fact his feet could hold him. And then, by the worst timing possible, the flap of the tent was removed and two men entered:

Achilles and Patroclus.


	8. Chapter Eight

**_8)_**

'What do you think?' Paris asked Aeneas' opinion.

They were laying in the bushes on a hill, observing Troy and the Greek troops surrounding it. Paris was not an military expert, so he left the judgment of the situation to the more experienced Aeneas. But in Paris' humble opinion, it was not looking good. There were just too many Greek soldiers.

No wonder they had lost the first battle. Against every Trojan stood ten Greeks.

'We can't take Troy in one battle.'

He had already been afraid of that. 'So what do you suggest?'

'A guerilla war.'

'Gue-_what_?'

Aeneas looked amused. 'No wonder Hector was the commander of the army and not you!'

Hector. The thought of his brother made him sad. He had to be dead, because if he was not, they would have heard of him already. They were in contact with the villages, which supplied them with some food, water, clothing and information. If his brother had been alive, he would have been able to reach a village. Last night, Paris had sworn to the Gods he would avenge his brother, although he knew of all persons on earth he was not the most qualified to do so. But he would retake his city and safe his wife and the family of his brother, or die. One of the two. His whole life he had been a coward, but these days were over now.

He had to be strong.

'I'm just not a good soldier, and was never interested in war tactics,' Paris tried to defend himself.

'No good soldier and never interested in war tactics,' Aeneas repeated. Paris knew that didn't sound very good. 'Do you have useful skills than?'

He was glad he had, if not he would have looked like a complete fool. 'I'm pretty good with horses, and an excellent archer.'

'You're an archer?' Aeneas said while he started his retreat from the hill. 'That's a very good quality for a guerilla.'

Guerilla. That damn word again. Paris wished he had more often listened to Hector instead of chasing temple maidens he had liked but never loved.

* * *

If she hadn't known Paris, Helen could still have loved Menelaus. But now she could only hate and despise him. He had brought the Greeks to Troy. Her lovely Paris was gone, because of him. Her brother-in-law, a wonderful man, was gone too, leaving Andromache, a woman Helen had come to love and respect, in despair and as a slave. Menelaus had ruined everything that had been good.

Now, they just had to survive. Helen knew she could do this. She would be unhappy for the rest of her life, but she would live. But she wasn't so sure about Andromache. She had literally lived for her family, Hector and Astyanax were her life. Helen thought it was questionable if she would be able to live without them. Maybe if they knew for certain Astyanax was alright and would be safe for the rest of his life, maybe then she would be "okay" because she knew she had not failed to protect her son. But the baby wasn't safe yet, it was very likely the greedy Greeks would plunder the city and kill it's habitants when their celebrations were over.

But Helen couldn't do anything about that, so she decided to put some work in the only thing she _could_ do: supporting Andromache. They were sitting in the gardens together, guarded by some Greeks at a discreet distance. Andromache was silent and staring at her motionless hands in her lap. Helen didn't know whether she was sad, scared, or both. In either way she was close to a nervous breakdown.

In an attempt to comfort her friend, Helen took Andromache's hand into hers. It made her look up, and a sad smile appeared on her face.

'What's wrong?' Helen asked. She hoped that if she talked about her sorrows, Andromache would feel better.

Andromache first gazed at her with a look that meant: _you know what's wrong! _'Hector, Astyanax, Priam, Troy, Briseis, Agamemnon,' she bitterly recited her long list. 'Where do you want me to begin?'

'Agamemnon,' Helen simply said. She already knew everything about the rest. 'He……did he hurt you?'

'Not yet. But he said I would bare him wonderful children.'

That was a serious threat. Helen couldn't help but to feel sorry for her sister, who was married to Agamemnon. She had married a real bad man.

Just like she had.

_'Andromache, Helen!'_

Briseis was back. And she had sounded almost…..cheerful? Strange. But maybe she had some good news.

Briseis sat down next to them. Helen realized she really must have been cheerful, because there was a big smile on her face.

'Why are you so happy?' Helen whispered so they wouldn't be heard by the guards.

'I saw Hector. He's alive!'

Unbelievable, that was really wonderful news! And it cheered up Andromache, who immediately wanted to hear the whole story.

'Where? And is he okay?'

'Achilles has him.'

'Achilles!' The dejected look returned on Andromache's face, and panic appeared also. And Helen just didn't get it. Why would Achilles capture Hector instead of killing him? And how was it possible no other Greek seemed to know about this?

Briseis was optimistic though. 'He is wounded but alive. And if Achilles didn't kill him before, why would he do it now?'

It made sense, but still… 'But what does he want with Hector?'

'I don't know,' Briseis answered honestly. 'But with Hector alive, there is still hope for us and for Troy.'

'Hope,' Andromache mumbled.

Hope.

Helen had never known this was such a great thing.

* * *

This was just _not_ possible!

Patroclus stared at the man standing in front of him. It was the same man he had fought before, the Trojan who had almost killed him in battle. Back then he had only known his adversary had been royalty, he had recognized the royal symbol on his armor. But now he knew only one Prince had been taking part in the battle: Prince Hector.

Nobody had known what had happened to the Trojan Prince. But now Hector was here, alive, in the tent of his cousin. And whatever he was doing here, it couldn't be good. So he drew out his sword.

* * *

Oh great! This was not a situation he could have wished for. How should he explain this to Patroclus? He cousin would probably assume Hector was an intruder. This he was not, but Achilles didn't exactly know himself whatever he really was. He had postponed his decision on Hector time and time again, and now he was screwed. Achilles had to make a decision, and he had to make it now.

Suddenly Patroclus had his sword in his hands, ready to strike at Hector. The Trojan Prince just stood in the middle of the tent, motionless. There was nothing Hector could do, he clearly wasn't in the condition to fight and also was not armed.

'Patroclus!' he called at his cousin.

Patroclus gave him a questioning look, he evidently didn't understand why Achilles did not want him to take care of Hector.

'He has no weapon,' Achilles tried to justify it to Patroclus.

'So what?' Patroclus slowly moved in on Hector, who watched Patroclus' every move. He wasn't in a good shape yet, but had apparently decided he wouldn't allow anyone to kill him that easily. 'He is the enemy. When we bring his head to Agamemnon, we will get many rewards and extensive honor.'

Achilles groaned inwardly. He wouldn't be able to convince his cousin, Patroclus was too naïve and dedicated to the "Greek cause". So he had to find another excuse, one Patroclus had to respect, whether he liked it or not.

So Achilles also pulled out his sword, and stepped in to defend Hector. 'Patroclus, it would be a tremendous insult to hospitality to let you kill my guest.'

Both Hector and Patroclus were bewildered.


	9. Chapter Nine

**_9)_**

Guest? Hector was a guest? Patroclus had no clue what his cousin was doing. Why had he accepted Hector, the enemy general himself, as his guest? It just didn't made sense. They had not come here to become friends with the Trojans, not even to resolve the conflict between Troy and Sparta, but to fight for glory,

But even weirder was the fact Hector's face showed astonishment too. How could someone be a guest without knowing it? Had he really been Achilles' guest, or had Achilles just said this to make him stop? Patroclus didn't know. But he did know Achilles was hiding things from him, and he didn't like this a bit.

But he couldn't keep standing like this, with his sword still ready to strike Hector. Reluctantly, he put it back in its place on his belt. Hector clearly sighed of relief, but was still visibly on guard. He didn't seem to trust the situation yet, which was another sign Achilles had just been improvising.

But whatever was going on, Achilles had to explain it. Now!

'Sit down,' Achilles offered Hector. The Trojan looked suspicious, but did as told.

Now Achilles turned to him. As Patroclus had hoped, Achilles took him outside. He really wanted, no needed answers.

'He is your guest!' Patroclus almost yelled. He had been so impatient he had barely been able to safe his outburst for the outside.

Achilles hesitated. 'He had gone down before me. After Agamemnon's speech, I went back to search for his body. I found him alive.'

Patroclus couldn't believe it. Instead of killing him, Achilles had brought Hector to his tent, secretly hiding him from the kings. 'But why?'

'He is the best I ever fought. He deserved better than being killed while being unconscious.'

'So that's why he had to become your guest?' Patroclus was beginning to think Achilles had been gone mad.

'Guest, prisoner, I don't know.'

And Hector accepted this odd situation? Didn't the Trojan have more honor than to be the guest or prisoner of the enemy? Personally, Patroclus would have preferred the honor of the sword. 'And what does Hector think about this?'

Achilles shrugged. 'I don't know. He was wounded pretty bad, most of the time he has been sleeping. But I guess we're about to find out soon.'

'And then what?' Patroclus asked. 'I mean, you must have a plan what to do with him. Because he won't stay weak and wounded forever.'

But Achilles didn't answer. He avoided an answer by entering the tent. _So he hadn't had a plan?_ Patroclus was really worried now. Achilles didn't appear to realize what he was doing lately. He was acting strange towards King Agamemnon over a girl, didn't want to fight the Hittites and was hiding their greatest enemy. An enemy who might would try to kill him when he got the chance. Achilles had put himself in a lot of danger.

Patroclus decided he should do something, but he didn't have much options. He could fill in Agamemnon, but then Achilles would absolutely _never_ forgive him and their friendship would be over. Besides, Agamemnon would not be able to help Achilles, if he was even willing to. No, Achilles needed some guidance. And there was only one man who could get through to him.

But would he be willing to help in this situation?

* * *

'So,' Achilles said standing before him. 'Now what?'

Hector thought _he_ was the one who should be asking this question, not Achilles. They were in this situation because of him. And the Greek also was the man with the weapon, the man in charge. 'You must have had a plan, so you tell me.'

Achilles sat down across him, an amused smile around his lips. 'What if I would tell you I don't have a plan?'

He was kidding, right? Achilles had taken him to his tent, taken care of his wounds, but had nothing planned with him yet? That just wasn't possible. 'I would have problems to believe you.'

'I wouldn't blame you,' Achilles replied. 'Hungry?'

Still perplexed, Hector nodded. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days. It slowly came to him he probably really hadn't eaten in days.

Achilles left the tent and returned with roasted meat a little while later. He put it on the floor between them, and added bread and fruit to make it a complete meal. To drink he offered whine and water. Hector realized he got the meal of a guest, not that of a prisoner or slave.

Hector ate slowly and not very much. He was just to weak for that. His little walking exercise had drained his energy. He realized that even if he wanted to, he just couldn't go away or escape because he wasn't able to take care of himself yet. Besides, he had nowhere to go. As far as he knew, Troy could have been destroyed and it's citizens killed.

But he didn't know. 'Is Troy still standing?' Achilles' look was odd, which made Hector realize he should rephrase. 'The buildings I mean.'

'Yes. The city itself is still standing. And its residents are still alive too.'

Hector was relieved, but he also didn't understand why, because a conquered city usually isn't left alone for such a long time.

'It can't last long though,' Achilles remarked. 'Agamemnon has plans to leave.'

Hector understood. 'He wants to go home, like any other soldier would.'

'No.' Achilles shook his head, both in denial and disapproval. 'He doesn't want to go home. He wants to conquer the land of the Hittites.'

Hector frowned. If Agamemnon really wanted to conquer Hatti, he had lost it. And he probably would never return to his Mycenae. Now Hector absolutely did not care about the fate of the arrogant king. But he remembered Agamemnon had taken a certain prisoner.

Andromache.

If he ever wanted to see his wife again, Agamemnon had to be stopped.

* * *

All his muscles were tensed. Sweat dripped off his forehead, although it was actually pretty chilly. He felt his heartbeat in his throat. His senses were going on overdrive. He was nervous, but ready.

Paris was about to fight his first battle ever. Well, not really a battle, if everything went right. It would be a _guerilla_ attack; they would hit quickly and then run off. Tonight's goal was to show the Greeks they were still there and had the ability to strike hard. It was also meant to give hope to the people of Troy.

Paris noticed some men put an arrow on the string of their bow. Others moved a little backwards, so they would be harder to see from the road. Apparently the Greeks were coming.

They were laying in ambush close to the river. The Greek army needed water in the evening, mainly for cooking, so they would come here. And if it was up to the Trojans, they would never return to their camp.

Paris now also saw the enemy. There were about seventy of them, some with mules so they could take more water, others just on guard. He now also put an arrow on the string and picked his target. First they would unleash a rain of arrows upon the Greeks, and then they would finish it off with their swords.

As agreed, the Trojans waited until the Greeks had reached the river. This because there they were the most vulnerable and because they could not get back to the camp without having to pass the Trojans. When the soldiers were about to fill their water bags, they were hit from behind by arrows. Paris also used his bow, and hit his target. He felt a strange feeling of triumph; he had killed his first enemy!

The first Trojans came out of their cover, not yelling as on the battlefield, but quiet so the rest of the Greek army that was still in their camp would not be alerted. Paris shot another man before taking hold of his sword too. He didn't feel fear anymore; a combination of triumph, adrenalin rush and desire for revenge for his father and brother drove him forward.

But there was nobody left to kill.

Their attack had been so successful all the enemy fighters had been killed already. The Trojan warriors laughed, shook hands and hit each other on their shoulders. Their fist attack had been successful and was a powerful message to the Greeks. Agamemnon had taken Troy, but he would not leave it alive.

At least that was the plan.


	10. Chapter Ten

**_10)_**

Odysseus watched the death and destruction that had been done. The corpses of Greeks soldiers littered an area near the river. Blood stuck to his sandals as he walked on to the place a Spartan officer was trying to make the soldiers recover the bodies of their fallen comrades in order instead of in chaos. But the attempt was futile, the men were too emotional. The moral of the army had just been shattered.

Achilles had been right; the war was not over yet. They had taken the city by a trick, but had failed to defeat the Trojan army. The Trojans would not just accept the conquest of their city, they would fight to the death. And their leader had thought out a cunning tactic; small guerilla attacks to weaken the force and moral of the Greek army. So if it would become a great battle again, the Trojans had the advantage.

'My lord, can I help you?'

The officer had recognized him and offered his service. The man appeared to be both emotionally and physically exhausted.

'No, I am just checking on the men.'

The officer nodded approvingly. 'Not many kings do.'

Odysseus watched the officer get to work again. The man had been right. Most kings had lost contact with their people, but ruled with absolute power. They did what was best for them, not what was best for their people. Odysseus tried to be a good king and had rather not taken part in this war, but with Agamemnon as the King of kings he just had no choice.

Agamemnon was leading the Greeks to death and doom. Menelaus' request for help had been all Agamemnon had been waiting for. His lust for power was simply insatiable. Their raid to Troy had been successfully, but if they stayed in this country any longer it would quickly turn into a nasty defeat. And if they would go on to fight the Hittites…. Odysseus didn't even want to think about the disastrous consequences. Agamemnon would lead them all to the land of Hades.

'Odysseus!'

Menelaus. One of the loyal followers of Agamemnon. He once had wanted peace with Troy, but since Paris had taken Helen this was completely forgotten. Agamemnon's brother had been blinded by anger and hatred. 'Menelaus. What brings you out on this time of day?'

'I was looking for you.'

Oh, wonderful. Menelaus was not a man he really wanted to speak with right now. 'And why is that?'

'I was curious about your thoughts. Because you didn't seem to be really supportive of the plans of my brother.'

He had tried to hide it. Apparently he had failed. 'That's because I don't support the plans.'

Menelaus was evidently not amused by this confession. 'Achilles convinced you?'

'No.'

'What is it then?'

He sighed deeply. Was Menelaus really blind! 'Just look around.'

He left Menelaus there, he had seen enough of this mess already. He followed the path back to the city, realizing the Trojans had been laying in an ambush at exactly the same spot. He was painfully aware of the fact this was their terrain, not that of the Greeks. Achilles had said the same earlier this morning. Achilles was often seen as a brute, a man who just could fight and nothing else. But he also knew about war tactics; Odysseus had always known this and today the Myrmidon had proved it again. And now Achilles also appeared the be the only man who had not lost his mind yet.

Odysseus was just considering if he should pay his friend a visit when he was stopped by someone: Patroclus. It almost couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe it was a sign of the Gods.

* * *

Night was falling. The three of them sat quietly. Nighttime was the time their Greek masters would demand their "service". The difference between Briseis and the other two woman was Andromache and Helen knew who that master was. Briseis only knew she had been taken from Achilles to be given to another man. But who could this man be?

He would no doubt be worse than Achilles. The Myrmidon had been relatively nice. He hadn't raped her or forced her to do anything against her will. Even when she had almost murdered him, he hadn't been about to hurt her. And he also had been taking care of Hector, although she could not begin to think of a reason. Achilles had been a lot nicer than she had originally expected.

Now, she just wished he was here to protect her.

* * *

Achilles had been watching Hector with interest during dinner. Physically he was doing better than expected. Yes, he was still weak, but the Prince was recovering rapidly. In a day or two Hector would be on his feet again. Before that time, Achilles had to think of a solution of the situation.

Achilles smiled inwardly when Hector looked at him for the twentieth time. The Trojan seemed to have a lot on his mind. He probably had thousands of questions; about his family, his country, the current events and his fate. Yet he managed to remain quiet, to be patient. Achilles admired him for that.

He tried to think of what he was about to do. He wouldn't fight the Hittites, that was the only thing he knew for certain. But what if the Greeks would go anyway? They would take their war prizes with them. And this included Hector's cousin Briseis. In the short period of time the girl had been with him, he had gotten attached to her. Besides, they had some unfinished business. But could he risk the life of all his men, just for one woman?

And then there was still Hector. Achilles didn't want to kill him, he respected the other man too much for that. That left him two options; keeping him here, either voluntary or not, or sending him away. And what was the best depended on what would happen in the near future and on Hector himself. It was a damn complicated problem.

_'Achilles?'_

Patroclus. Achilles hadn't thought about him anymore for a while. He wondered where his cousin had been.

Patroclus entered the tent, and held the flap for a second person. 'I brought a guest.'

It was Odysseus. The King of Ithaca only looked at him for a second, and then focused his attention on the other person in the room. Hector watched back, a worried expression on his face.

Achilles forced himself to properly welcome his high guest. 'Odysseus. What brings you to my humble shelter?'

'To discuss the current events with you.'

Current events? Achilles wondered what that could be. But if Odysseus came to him, it couldn't be very good news.

Odysseus watched back and forth between him and Hector. 'Are you still going to introduce your guest?' Odysseus asked dryly. He knew very well who it was.

'Well, King Odysseus of Ithaca, meet Prince Hector of Troy,' Achilles said as if it was an ordinary meeting. He poured wine for his new arrived guest and also gave Hector and himself a refill, because it was likely they might need a drink.

'Nice meeting you, Hector,' Odysseus said.

Hector, who was the most confused in the tent, obviously didn't get it anymore. And also Achilles had to admit he thought Odysseus took it very lightly.

'Your army gave way an excellent performance tonight,' the King added.

So that was what happened; the Trojans had struck. Well, at least that meant the trip to Hatti was cancelled

* * *

_I might not be able to update for a while. This because I am really busy this week, will be gone next week and I recently discovered I haven't updated my story on FictionPress since April, so I really should do something about that one first._


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_11)_**

'Hey, have you heard it already?'

The three of them were still sitting at the same spot they already had been sitting when the sun had still been above the horizon. Now it was night already, and nobody had come for them. Not that they minded, on the contrary. Andromache could only wish Agamemnon would stay away, and she was convinced Helen and Briseis didn't feel any different.

'Heard what?' Briseis asked the handmaiden.

'Many Greeks were killed in an ambush!'

That was great news! It meant there were still many Trojan warriors out there, willing to fight. Helen smiled, she must hope Paris was with them. And Andromache wished Hector would join them at some point, that he would outsmart Achilles and become the leader of their people again. Then Troy would be set free, and Hector, Astyanax and she could be a family again.

'That means the Greeks have probably no time to attend to futile business like us,' Briseis spoke hopeful. _Futile business_, it was almost insulting, even though Briseis was probably right about their status. And painfully enough it also brought her back to the harsh reality. She wasn't with Hector and Astyanax. Hector was still out there somewhere, probably still the prisoner of Achilles, and their child was hidden but not completely safe yet. And she was still Agamemnon's slave; helpless and not able to do something. Being a woman is not always easy, and certainly not always fair.

'I wish I could do something,' Briseis spoke. She differed from most people at the court in always saying what she was thinking. Andromache could appreciate this, especially now she was thinking exactly the same as herself.

'We can do something,' Helen said slowly. 'But only when we know our men are near.'

Andromache knew Helen wasn't willing to take much risk, so the fact she came up with something meant a lot. But by the way she had said it, Andromache knew it would be very dangerous.

'What can we do?' Briseis impatiently wanted to know.

'Murder them.'

* * *

_My army gave way an excellent performance?_ Hector wondered what Odysseus had been talking about. Did this mean the remains of his army had regrouped and attacked the Greeks? They obviously hadn't defeated the complete Greek army yet, because then Achilles and Odysseus wouldn't be sitting here this relaxed. 'What do you mean?'

'A group has been ambushed,' Odysseus answered. Although Hector technically was the enemy, Odysseus apparently did not see any problems in filling him in. He was probably here to tell Achilles, but he could have chosen to speak with the Myrmidon alone. 'They were all killed.'

So his army was doing ambushes now? Hector had to admit it was practical, especially when outnumbered like the Trojans are and have good knowledge of the terrain. But it made a fast victory practically impossible. And to safe the people in the city, a quick defeat of the Greeks would be necessary.

'So the war isn't over yet,' Odysseus added after a long pause. He was clearly worried.

Achilles smirked. 'With Agamemnon in power, war will never be over.'

* * *

_'With Agamemnon in power, war will never be over.'_

Odysseus groaned. It was an ominous prediction, but it was very likely to be true. 'There must be something that can be done!' Unlike his nature, he had lost his composure and sounded frustrated. Of course he really _was_ frustrated, but he usually wouldn't show.

'Oh there is,' Achilles replied. He seemed to have made up his mind, he had all the answers ready. 'Relief Agamemnon from power.'

Odysseus had always known Achilles had no respect for Agamemnon, but that he spoke like this was just unbelievable! And unrealistic too. Odysseus looked Achilles in the eyes, and found out he really meant it. He started to wonder if this was the reason Hector was here, to fight Agamemnon together, but Hector appeared to be bewildered. He evidently hadn't expected this.

'Achilles, even if I would agree with you, which I don't…'

'Yes you do,' Achilles interrupted.

'Even if I would, it can't be done,' Odysseus finished imperturbable.

'Why not?' Achilles asked as if he didn't know. But Odysseus refused to believe he was that stupid.

'Because he has the support of many kings, and he won't give up power voluntarily.'

Achilles shrugged. 'The latter is unmistakably true. But the kings simply support the man in charge, not him personally.'

'Oh really?' Odysseus took a sip of his wine before continuing. 'You really think they would obey _you_?'

Achilles shook his head. 'No. But I am not a King. You are.'

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­'Brother.'

Menelaus greeted Agamemnon with the respect his brother deserved as the King of kings. Agamemnon was sitting on a large balcony which by daylight gave a perfect view of the whole area, including the beach and the main Greek encampment. Menelaus had to admit the Trojans had a beautiful palace. But Agamemnon didn't seem to notice; had been in deep thoughts until Menelaus arrived.

'Where have you been?'

'I checked the scene.' Menelaus swallowed before he continued, because he didn't like what he was about to say. 'And I think we have a problem.'

Agamemnon stared into the night again, not showing much attention. 'Which is?'

'Odysseus.'

This was important enough for Agamemnon to turn around. 'What about him?'

'He doesn't agree with your plan. And after I spoke with him, I saw him leave with Patroclus.'

Agamemnon nodded. 'Thank you for the information.' He turned around again, ignoring Menelaus' presence.

Sometimes Menelaus could hate his brother just as much as Achilles.

* * *

Hector almost couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was Achilles really planning a coup? Hector didn't understand. If Achilles didn't like what Agamemnon was doing, why didn't he just go home? Why the trouble and dangers of a takeover?

Odysseus was considering this right now. From him a little more compassion with the fate of all Greeks could be expected. But also some more loyalty towards Agamemnon. Hector was almost glad he wasn't in Odysseus' shoes.

'Suppose we would challenge Agamemnon's power and army,' Odysseus finally spoke. 'The soldiers from Ithaca and the Myrmidons can't do it alone.'

Achilles nods, and smiles because he seems to have convinced Odysseus. 'True. But there is one other nation that has to gain by the defeat of Agamemnon and the departure of the Greeks.'

Hector knew perfectly what Achilles was talking about. And so did Odysseus. 'The Trojans.'

'Exactly.'

If he was going to be involved in this, and it appeared to go that way, Hector had to know. 'What is in it for you?'

Achilles was visibly taken aback by the question; he had not been anticipating it. 'A battle,' he spoke, still thinking. 'And I would love to see Agamemnon get what he deserves.'

Hector felt Achilles was holding something back from him. But he could also sense Achilles was eager to take Agamemnon down. And Hector really wanted to safe his people and his family. So for now he could live with the lack of answers. He knew enough.

He would be part of the most unlikely alliance in history.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_12)_**

'Patroclus.' Achilles approached his cousin from behind, which caused Patroclus to jump up from the rock he had been sitting on because he hadn't seen him coming.

'Did the assembly reach its conclusion?' Patroclus asked bitterly. He was evidently not happy with the fact he and Odysseus had been talking with Hector. He had been so cynically he had left the tent short after he had brought Odysseus in. For a short while Achilles had been afraid Patroclus would inform Agamemnon, until he realized his cousin's attempt to do something was bring Odysseus into play.

'Yes it did,' Achilles answered. He had decided he would fill in Patroclus completely. Usually he didn't, but now he really had to convince his cousin and show him his trust. 'The conclusion is we will try to save the Greeks from a bloody war with the Hittites, a war we can't win.'

Patroclus was not amused. 'So we won't fight anymore?'

'We might,' Achilles replied. 'But not with the Hittites.'

It took a while before Patroclus became conscious of what he was saying. But then came the explosion of anger. 'You want to fight _together _with the Trojans!'

Their eyes were locked, each trying to convince the other man. Finally Patroclus broke eye-contact first. 'I'll warn Agamemnon.'

Achilles shook his head. 'You won't. I won't let you bring me and the Myrmidons into danger.'

Patroclus' eyes went wide. Achilles understood his cousin hadn't yet realized this would be the consequence of this action. Finally, he silently nodded, beaten. 'Alright. But I won't fight.'

'I don't even want you to,' Achilles responded. He had not only meant Patroclus, but also the other Myrmidons. But to his amusement he saw the fire in his cousin's eyes. The youngster had been offended. Eventually it could even mean Patroclus would support him after all, just to show he was a worthy warrior.

'So you won't fight,' Achilles concluded. 'But does this also mean you won't help me? Because there is an important job that has to be done.'

* * *

Odysseus was the last to arrive at the meeting of kings King Agamemnon had called together. This was the reason everyone was looking at him. But even between all those looks, Odysseus recognized the hateful stare of Menelaus and the annoyed look from Agamemnon. Menelaus had definitely filled in his brother on the conversation they had had at the battlefield, and their interpretation appeared to be not all too positive. But Odysseus had expected this, so he was prepared. He had to convince Agamemnon and the other kings of his loyalty, and meanwhile make sure the Greeks wouldn't do anything that would get in the way of the plan Achilles, Hector and himself had put together last night.

'My apologies for being late,' Odysseus tried to soothe Agamemnon. He couldn't tell if it worked.

'Well, you're here now.' Agamemnon sat down on Priam's throne. 'Let's address the most urgent concern today: the Trojans. Any suggestions?'

Odysseus smiled when most kings looked at him. They expected him to come up with a plan. 'There are only two options: fight them or flee.'

'We won't flee here like rats!' Agamemnon shouted angrily.

'I also oppose this option,' Odysseus calmed him down. 'But we shouldn't try to look for them at their own terrain, it would be suicide.'

'What do you suggest?' King Nestor asked.

'To build our defense around Troy, and try to defeat them when they launch their inevitable attack.'

'And what do you consider the best defense?' Menelaus asked.

'The same as the Trojans did it,' he replied. 'Only we will also guard the tunnel.'

'But this means we could wait forever for their attack!' Another king objected.

'True,' Odysseus admitted. 'But if we go fight them we will lose many men and possibly also the battle. And I don't want Greeks to die.'

By emphasizing this, Odysseus hoped he would gain trust of all the kings, including Menelaus and Agamemnon. The latter was assessing all arguments to make his decision. Odysseus knew the King of kings himself preferred to go straight at the Trojans, or even ignore them and go to Hatti. But if he would be able to put his megalomania aside and get his mind together, he would make the right decision. At least that was what he had always done until now.

Agamemnon rose from the throne. 'I believe Odysseus spoke wise words. Each one of you will position his army at the location I give you.'

Odysseus was listened to once again. But he had never been as happy with this as today.

* * *

'By the great Gods, what are they doing?'

Andromache looked out the window and was amazed by what she was seeing. On the beaches and hills around the city, major troop movements were taking place. Thousands of Greek soldiers were moving towards a new position. Barricades were built, ditches were dug and arrows and spears were made and put on piles. Andromache thought all these people moving around somewhat resembled an ant-hill.

'Looks like they're building a defense,' Helen observed.

'So they're staying?' Briseis asked.

'I'm afraid so.' Helen stepped away from the window and joined Briseis on the sofa. 'We can't do anything now Andromache, so sit down and relax.'

'Relax?' Andromache turned around angry and frustrated. 'My husband is out there somewhere, and you tell me to relax!'

'Yes,' Helen replied calmly. 'To be ready when something happens.'

'I'm sorry,' Andromache said almost sobbing. 'But I can't.'

She turned back to watch the movements outside. She remembered the big army exercises Hector had held earlier this year, and how uninterested she had been. Now she could only wish she had paid some more attention.

She suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders. She wished the arm was Hector's, but she knew this wish wouldn't come true for a while, if not never.

'Andromache, honey, you know you have to keep yourself together.' Helen spoke calmly. 'To do what we have talked about.'

The thought of the plan alone was almost enough to turn Andromache's stomach.

* * *

Patroclus had no idea why he had agreed to do this. He was escorting Prince Hector through enemy territory to the enemy insurgents. For all he knew Hector would order his death when they had reached their destination. If they would make it alive at all, because it wasn't hard to imagine the Trojans would see them as intruders and would kill them before asking who they were and what they were doing here. So Patroclus wasn't comfortable with his current position, and the fact he was in a forest were he couldn't spot his enemies from afar made it even worse.

They hadn't really spoken since their departure. Hector had suggested directions to where he would have hidden his army, and since Hector knew everything about this area and he didn't know a thing, Patroclus had quickly settled with the recommended travel plan.

Patroclus looked at Hector for about the hundredth time and noticed Hector really was in trouble. The Trojan wasn't physically ready for a trip yet, and now it was showing. He was breathing heavily and seemed to have trouble with staying seated on his horse. Patroclus was getting worried, because he needed the prince for directions and to tell the Trojans he was on their side.

'Should we rest for a while?' Patroclus finally proposed. At first Hector didn't respond, but finally he made the right decision and nodded. Patroclus watched as the Trojan carefully got of his horse and lowered himself against a tree. He closed his eyes now, he was visibly worn-out.

Patroclus got of his horse too and sat down across Hector. 'Do you want some water?' he offered. Hector opened his eyes and took the water bag from him. They had the first real eye contact now. Patroclus couldn't find any hostility, which reassured him a bit.

'You don't like this, do you?' Hector asked.

It probably wasn't very hard to see. 'No. For me it is hard to imagine the enemy of a few days ago suddenly wouldn't be the enemy anymore.'

To Patroclus' surprise, Hector smiled. 'I know the feeling.'

'Do you?' Patroclus asked bitterly.

'You Greeks attacked my city, killed my father and took my wife as a slave. Do you think I appreciate that?'

Patroclus had to admit Hector had a point, a really big point. 'Guess not.'

Hector took another swallow of water. 'But you still don't agree with this. So tell me, why are you doing this then?'

Why should he tell him? But as Patroclus looked the other man in the eyes, he knew he should tell it. They were at the point they were trying to understand each other, and this meant he had to reveal things too. 'For Achilles.'

Hector frowned. 'Why? What is he to you?'

'My cousin,' Patroclus revealed. 'But you probably don't understand.'

Hector shrugged. 'It sounds the same as a brother-brother relationship; helping him out even though you don't agree with him.'

Patroclus wondered what Hector knew about that. Until he suddenly realized who Hector's brother was. Paris: the man who caused this whole war. 'You didn't agree with your brother?'

A wry expression appeared on his face. 'No. She is a nice girl, but not worth a war.'

Patroclus began to understand what Hector had felt; he was feeling exactly the same right now. A mixture of anger, brotherly love and lack of understanding. 'But you helped him anyway.'

Hector nodded. 'Yeah. Just like you.'

Patroclus could read in his eyes Hector was thinking the same he was. It was weird, feeling some sort of connection with someone he had hated only hours earlier. He now realized Achilles and Hector had never really hated each other; they had been adversaries but no real enemies. That was why they could have become allies in such a short period of time. Patroclus didn't have the same opinion yet, but he did understand them now and that was a good feeling.

'Shall we go again?' he suggested while getting on his feet. He wanted to find the Trojans before nightfall.

_'You won't go anywhere, but come with us!'_

Patroclus looked around and found they were surrounded by a dozen of armed men. Arrows were laying on the strings, ready to be shot in their direction, and swords were held ready to be used. The goal of their trip had been reaching the Trojan guerillas. It looked like they had succeeded. Patroclus sighed, because there was nothing he could do anymore. It was up to Hector now.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_13)_**

_'You won't go anywhere, but come with us!'_

'Says who?' Hector said more agitated than he had intended to. But he was tired, his wounds hurt and this guy was not very polite. Or maybe, Hector considered, he was just not used to the talking of ordinary people because he was a Prince and was always addressed that way.

The soldier was insulted now and demonstratively put his sword up to Hector's throat. 'Not that it is any of your business, _Greek_, but my name is Podoles, proud citizen of Troy.' Podoles had spoken with hatred towards him.

'Good,' Hector spoke confident and without flinching. 'I am Prince Hector of Troy.'

Podoles froze and stared at him first. But then the anger came. 'You're a liar!'

'No.' Hector didn't care if the soldier believed him. As long as they took him to their leader it was fine by him, because it was very likely their leader was one of his officers in the Trojan army and would recognize him.

'Let's take them to the camp,' another soldier suggested. 'If it is really him he'll be recognized by his brother.'

Hector's heart skipped a beat. Paris! He was alive!

* * *

­­­­­­Paris wondered what was causing the noise. He groaned as he stretched his painful muscles. He was not used to the outdoor life, and now his body remembered him of this. He had been at the edge of the camp, cutting a horned lion from a piece of wood. Many men made wooden toys like this for their children, Paris just did it to pass the time. Now he put his creation into his pocket and made his way to the center of the camp.

Coming closer, he noticed two men were brought in. Probably Greek spies. But suddenly, he recognized one of them.

'Hector!'

His brother looked up, scanning the area for him. When their eyes finally locked, a broad smile appeared on Hector's face. Paris knew he would look at least just as happy. He moved through the curious men to meet his brother. The men who brought Hector and his companion here appeared to be guarding them, but when they saw him approach they let him pass. Paris almost pulled Hector from his horse, he just couldn't wait to actually _feel _his brotehr was really alive.

'Careful,' Hector groaned when he landed on his feet. His facial expression was now one of pain. Was he wounded?

More cautious now, Paris hugged his brother. Hector leaned heavy on him, which was not really like him. Hector had almost been the tougher and stronger brother, had never shown weakness. At least not to him.

Hector broke the embrace, took Paris' face in his hands and kissed his forehead. Paris felt warm of love and pride.

'Good to see you, little brother.'

Paris was so touched he was barely able to speak. 'Me too. I thought you were dead.'

'I am alive,' his brother spoke weakly. He was clearly exhausted, and maybe even worse.

'Are you hurt?' he asked worried.

Hector nodded. 'I should get off my feet.'

'Right.' Paris turned to the other Trojans, looking for some help. 'Get Aeneas here,' he spoke. Paris noticed he was obeyed immediately, apparently he got some authority now. 'And let someone ready a place for my brother to rest.'

That was immediately taken care of. Hector sat down, a painful grin on his face. 'Thank you. But don't forget my companion,' Hector commented.

Paris had totally forgotten about him. Paris looked at the other man, and noticed they were about the same age. 'I am Paris,' he introduced himself. He assumed the other man was a soldier.

'Patroclus,' Hector's companion replied.

'I assume you're from Troy too?' Paris asked as they sat down a little away from Hector so he could get some rest.

But the other man shook his head. 'I am a Myrmidon.'

Myrmidon? Weren't the Myrmidons with Achilles? 'But…'

'Don't ask,' Patroclus interrupted. 'Trust me, you really don't want to know.'

* * *

'But Achilles, we would make an easy target for the Trojan guerillas.'

Achilles smiled inwardly, his lieutenant had paid good attention in the past wars. 'Just do it,' Achilles ordered his men to relocatetheir campsite. He kept them in the dark about the reason, at least for now, because the alliance shouldn't come out yet. He wasn't sure how his men would react when he told them they could safely move to the forest side of Troy because the Trojans wouldn't attack them, but would use the strip of beach and dunes they were leaving now to approach the Greeks unseen. If he told them last minute, they undoubtedly wouldn't betray him.

'Achilles!'

The Myrmidon leader turned around and saw he had a highly honored guest: King Nestor. The old man was respected by everyone for his age and wisdom. Achilles wasn't so sure about the wisdom, but always paid his respect to the king as was expected of him.

'King Nestor, what brings you to the humble camp of the Myrmidons?'

Nestor looked around. 'The unexplained movement of the Myrmidons caught my attention. Do you intend to sail home?'

'No,' Achilles replied. He gestured at the dark clouds above the sea. 'It appears Poseidon is about to demonstrate his power, so we will seek protection at the forest.'

Nestor frowned. 'Your brave men have defied many storms before,' he noted skeptically. 'So why not now?'

'Because there is no urgent reason to stay on this beach.'

'There is no reason for you to stay in Troy anyway,' Nestor added. Achilles felt he was tested, although the intent was unclear to him. Well, he could pass this test, he might gain from it later.

'Agamemnon will see he made a mistake. Besides,' Achilles paused meaningful, 'I love battle. And I have the feeling there will be a significant battle at this site.'

Nestor nodded thoughtfully. 'You could be right.'

Oh yes, he would be right! But it wouldn't be the battle Nestor and the other Greeks were expecting…

* * *

'Hector.'

He slowly opened his eyes, looking in those of Aeneas. The young man had been one of his most skilled fighters, and now apparently was in charge.

'Aeneas,' he acknowledged his presence. 'It is good to have you still with us.'

The other man smiled. 'Your highness, everyone here feels the same about you.'

'You are in charge here?' Hector wanted to know for certain.

'I was in charge. You are now.'

Hector got himself in sitting position and inspected his wounds. They were sore, but looked remarkably good. He heard a gasp though. He looked aside and noticed it must have come from his younger brother. Patroclus was watching too, but seemed less shocked.

'It appears you barely survived the battle,' Aeneas observed. 'Where have you been hiding?'

Hector looked at the loyal soldier. 'Achilles hid me.'

Aeneas immediately looked at Patroclus, clearly suspecting something. 'Who is he?'

'Patroclus, cousin of Achilles.'

Both Aeneas and Paris looked back and forward between Hector and Patroclus. Hector knew his Trojans would need some time to understand what was going on. But they could do this while working, because there were a lot of preparation which had to be done. 'Achilles is now an ally.'

'What!'

Hector didn't bother to explain further. He got to his feet and found the short nap had done miracles: he felt surprisingly good. 'Aeneas, gather the men to assembly.'

Aeneas did as told, shortly they were all gathered, full of expectations for what their Prince had to say. Hector hated speeches, but he knew he had to speaknow to raise moral.

_'Sons of Troy. Our city has been conquered by the Greeks led by Agamemnon, and our beloved King was killed.'_

Hector swallowed at the thought of his father. He was touched by the saddened look on the faces of his army. He felt supported by their pain, Priam was a shared loss.

_'But you have shown to them we haven't been defeated yet! We will reclaim what is ours! We will set free our women and children now trapped in the city! We will rebuild our nation!'_

Hector had almost never held a speech like this. He always said a few words before going to battle, but that was basically it. His father had held many speeches though, and he had told Hector you would know it immediately if you had spoken good words. Now Hector knew what his father had been talking about, hecould feelthe fire in his people.

'Are we going to battle now?' someone asked hopeful.

'We will soon,' Hector answered. He laughed inwardly at the thought of the unbelief he would see on their faces as reaction on his upcoming directive.

'But first I need you to gather as much wood as possible.'


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_14)_**

Paris watched the arrival of the new guests with unbelief. And he knew he wasn't the only one. The Trojan soldiers who were close enough to see the party watched them with curiosity or distrust.

Patroclus had gone back to the Greek camp and had now brought two men back here. One was clearly a man with status, both the way he moved as his clothes indicated this. The other man displayed pure strength. He was younger than his companion and his most remarkable feature was his long blonde hair. Paris knew exactly who this was: Achilles. The other man was unfamiliar to him, but he was positive this wouldn't be for long.

'Hector?'

It amazed Paris how quickly his sleeping brother opened his eyes. It was probably the quality of a soldier, being awake and alert in just seconds. Paris had seen this with many of the men.

'Patroclus is back.'

Hector nodded he had heard it and slowly got to his feet. Patroclus, Achilles and the third man were patiently waiting at the edge of the clearing that was the central assembly area of the camp, surrounded by an increasing number of Trojans. Someone must have recognized Achilles, because Paris heard his name being whispered among the soldiers.

Curiously about what his brother and Achilles had planned, Paris followed Hector. They crossed the clearing to meet the Greeks.

'Hector, I must say you have a well organized army who get things done quickly,' the stranger said, gesturing at the well-sorted piles of board and beams they had fabricated.

'You might have time Odysseus,' Hector replied. 'But I don't.'

'True,' the other man admitted.

Odysseus? Wasn't he a king? Paris now wished he had paid attention when Hector and his father had discussed politics. He knew about Agamemnon, Menelaus and Achilles, but that was about it. He felt slightly uncomfortable he couldn't place Odysseus, because he knew a worthy Prince should have. But he grew even more uncomfortable when he felt the eyes of Achilles upon him. 'I assume this is the young man responsible for the Greek presence here,' Achilles asked Hector. Paris was painfully aware the Myrmidon had not addressed the question to himself, hereby insinuating he had no high regard of him. Which, Paris remembered himself, was probably true. He couldn't claim any results in diplomacy or warfare that could earn him the respect of kings and warlords.

'This is my brother Paris,' Hector answered surprisingly sharp, 'but I must disagree with you about your remark about his fault in this war.'

Paris didn't understand why Hector defended him. He had been furious himself when he found out about him and Helen, So what had changed?

'It looks like he isn't so convinced about that,' Achilles noted. Paris was beginning to despise the arrogance of the Greek warrior. He refused to respond to the remark and remained dead silent.

'Young man,' Odysseus spoke friendly, 'Hector is right. Agamemnon would have thought of another excuse to come to Troy.'

'But even he must have realized the possible consequences of abducting a queen,' Achilles refused to give up.

To Paris's utter shock, Odysseus laughed. He put his hand on the shoulder of Achilles. 'Love is a powerful force Achilles,' Odysseus spoke. He reminded Paris of his father Priam, speaking wise words like this. 'Even you might discover this some day.'

Paris knew he would remember this conversation for the rest of his life. And the odd look on Achilles' face would certainly be part of this memory.

* * *

Patroclus sat apart from everyone and watched the preparations around him. It were the usual scenes he knew well: the cutting of spears and arrows, improvised reparations of body armor and clothing, and men exercising their fighting moves. But Patroclus was paying more attention to a more unusual sight. A strange wooden structure was arising. 

The Trojans had moved their base camp closer to Troy. At first Patroclus had not understood, but now he did. Whatever this thing was, it had to be used in the battle for Troy. Transporting it from the original campsite to the battlefield would simple take too much time.

_'So, what do you think of my latest creation?'_

Patroclus was startled by the words of Odysseus; he hadn't seen or heard him coming . He wondered why the King of Ithaca bothered to sit and talk with him. He wasn't that important, jut the companion of an important man.

Patroclus looked up at what appeared to be the skeleton of something. 'It kinda reminds me of an animal,' he answered.

'It will be a horse,' Odysseus revealed.

'A horse?' Patroclus started to wonder if this was such a strange problem or if he was that unintelligent, because he still didn't get the purpose of this wooden horse.

'You noticed it is hollow?'

'Yes,' Patroclus answered the strange question.

'There will be room for roughly fifty men.'

Patroclus tried to put the pieces together. What would be the use of a wooden horse with people inside of it? It would only be useful if… 'You want to bring this horse into Troy?'

'Yes. Agamemnon and his council can't ignore a present to Poseidon.'

So the horse will get taken inside the city and then the men will come out, unnoticed if possible, and open the gates. But Patroclus wasn't totally convinced yet the plan would work. 'You really think Agamemnon will take this thing inside the walls of Troy?'

Odysseus smiled. 'I will strongly advise him to do so.'

Agamemnon and the other kings would listen to Odysseus. This plan was so unusual, it was just brilliant! Patroclus felt a strange form of excitement, he was thrilled he was part of this. Whether it would work out or not, this would be a story that would be told for generations. But suddenly he felt guilty. _He was glad he would fight Greeks._ He couldn't be. He shouldn't be.

'What's the problem?'

Patroclus watched Odysseus critically, but his concern seemed genuine. 'It somehow feels like I'm on the wrong side.'

Odysseus nodded. 'But you don't hate the Trojans anymore, do you?'

Patroclus had been trying to understand why he felt different than before, but hadn't succeeded. But now Odysseus had said it.

'Don't be so surprised,' Odysseus spoke. 'Many soldiers first hate the enemy, until they find out they are also humans just like themselves. I have been there too.'

Sometimes Patroclus would forget kings are men too. Maybe this was because King Odysseus was wiser than an average man and King Agamemnon had such an inhumanly lust of power. 'I guess you're right,' Patroclus admitted. 'And Hector is easier to like than Agamemnon.'

Odysseus nodded. 'I have always obeyed him, because that was the thing I was supposed to do. But there is a limit to what I can accept of my King. He crossed the line.'

'But it is dangerous to oppose him,' Patroclus questioned him. 'Agamemnon is much more powerful than Hector.'

Odysseus looked away. He seemed to be looking for the right words. 'Being a king is trying to do the right thing for your people. Agamemnon does lead us in wars that are not in the best interest of my people. Or…' Patroclus felt Odysseus found it difficult to say what he was about to say. 'Or in the best interest of his people.'

'So you are basically saying Agamemnon is a bad king?'

'I guess you could conclude this, yes.'

Patroclus felt he could nothing but have the same opinion. Achilles had never really respected Agamemnon. Patroclus had never understood, but now he did. He had always believed a king deserved respect because he had power. But now he saw it really should be the other way around: that a respected king had power. And one should earn respect, not blindly demand it. Achilles had always acted on these principles; that was why he respected Odysseus and had also respected Hector even though he had been the enemy. Hector had earned respect, Agamemnon had not.

'You believe fighting Agamemnon is the right thing to do?'

Odysseus waited long before answering. 'I have reached that conclusion. May the Gods agree .'

May the Gods agree indeed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_15)_**

Briseis slowly opened the door to the hallway. As expected, two soldiers were on guard. They didn't seem to be too alert though, they probably didn't expect problems from some women. The men were playing some game with stones Briseis was unfamiliar with; it might be a typical Greek game.

She swallowed, not really certain the thing she was about to do would really work. She really hoped it would, because she would now put herself into a vulnerable position.

'Hey?'

The soldiers looked up, surprised by the sudden appearance of one of the women they were supposed to guard. The looked at her questioningly.

Briseis stepped into the hallway, revealing herself more to the men. She had taken off her cloak, so a fair amount of skin was visible now. This made the two men look, which was exactly her purpose. She hoped this would convince them.

'We are extremely bored. Could you join us, make it more fun here?'

The soldiers looked at each other. 'We're supposed to guard you Lady, not entertain you.'

'Well, that guarding of you means nothing,' Briseis said as nonchalant as she could. 'I just could have walked away without you noticing.'

The soldiers faced each other again to see what the other was thinking. Eventually one of them grinned and got up. 'Why not Rochus?'

But Rochus apparently was scared of the possible consequences, because he shook his head. 'No, but you go ahead.'

The other man smiled again and did what Briseis had hoped for, he entered the room. Briseis smiled at Rochus before closing the door behind them.

The Greek looked at Helen and Andromache, which gave Briseis the opportunity to inspect the weaponry of the soldier. He had what they had hoped for: a knife. He was carrying it on his back under his belt.

'Hello,' Helen greeted their "guest". She had a beautiful smile on her face, which no doubt would make the soldier fall for her. Briseis did not know how Helen could do this under these circumstances. 'Why don't you sit with us?'

Of course the soldier complied immediately. Briseis sat down next to him, but because he was facing Helen she in fact sat behind him. This was exactly the point. Helen began chitchat with him, thereby taking his attention from what was she about to do.

When Helen touched the man by wrapping her arm around his waist, Briseis slowly relieved him of his knife. The soldier was completely focused on Helen, the most beautiful woman that would ever touch him in his whole life, so he didn't notice. Briseis hid her loot under a pillow and signaled to Helen she now could try to free herself from the Greek.

'Hey boy,' Helen said smoothly. 'I think one of the kings might show up soon. It is getting evening you know.'

The soldier groaned in protest, but let go off her. 'It was nice talking to you.'

Helen smiled and, to Briseis' utter shock, kissed him on the cheek. 'Goodbye.'

The soldier reluctantly left the room. Briseis looked at Helen, a victorious smile on her face. Even Andromache smiled a little. Step one was completed. But they all knew step two would be a lot more dangerous.

* * *

The five of them watched Hector carefully cut the meat into six equal portions. According to customs none of them would speak before they had their share of the food. Odysseus was served first because he was the most respected guest, and subsequently Achilles, Patroclus, Paris, Aeneas and finally Hector himself got their share.

It would be the first but also the last meeting with the six of them present. Odysseus would return to Troy so Agamemnon would not get suspicious and Achilles also had business to attend to with his own Myrmidons. So now was the time to make the final arrangements for the battle they were about to engage in.

Paris looked around at his five companions. He wished the actual meeting would begin, but none of them was about to speak until they had finished their meal. And Paris was not the one to speak first, Hector or Odysseus should speak first because they were King, or in Hector's case would be King.

'There are a few arrangements that have to be made,' Odysseus began. 'The most important issue is the timing.'

Hector nodded thoughtfully. 'We could transport the horse this night, and then use it tomorrow.'

'It will give me the time to return to troy and Achilles to his army,' Odysseus agreed.

'I want to come with the Trojans in the horse,' Achilles spoke. It almost sounded like the demand of a child, but the serious matter was not childish at all.

Paris didn't understand why Achilles would want to do this. He had nothing to gain and it was risky. Paris looked at his brother and noticed he felt the same way. 'Can't you just go to Troy to be there?'

Achilles shook his head. 'No. Agamemnon would get suspicious.'

'And if he doesn't, I would,' Odysseus supported Achilles' claim.

Hector faced Achilles critically. 'You are very eager for someone who has nothing to gain.'

Achilles smiled almost evilly. 'Afraid I won't fight hard enough?'

'No, your basic fighting skills are on an acceptable level,' Hector answered coolly. Paris didn't miss Hector's faint smile.

Apparently Achilles didn't either, because he smiled. 'I guess that means I'm accepted?'

Hector nodded. 'Let's fight alongside for a change.'

'It would be an honor.'

* * *

_'Lords, you have to see this!'_

Odysseus was the only person in the room who had any idea of what the excited soldier was talking about. The other kings just wondered what was so important the soldier had the nerve to disturb them.

'Well, I suggest we have a look,' Agamemnon spoke as if he had just invented the wheel. He led the way, followed by all Greek kings.

The Trojans had come closer to Troy than Odysseus had expected. He could only admire how they had employed their knowledge of the terrain. He now noticed a small valley between the dunes he hadn't seen before.

'What _is_ that?'

Odysseus thought of Hector, Paris and Achilles, who were now trapped inside the horse and had to be very quiet. This with about forty other men, inside a structure that was fully exposed to the heat of the sun. Odysseus didn't envy them.

'What's the problem? It's just a pile of wood!' Menelaus tried to make an unconcerned impression, but Odysseus did not buy it. To his amusement he sensed the Spartan's fear of the unknown.

'I think it is a sacrifice to the Gods,' Odysseus gave his "opinion".

'Then we should take it into the city,' Nestor suggested. Odysseus had hoped someone would suggest it, so he didn't have to propose it himself.

'No,' Menelaus objected. 'We should burn it!'

Odysseus could kill himself for not considering this possibility. He could not let this happen! 'I agree with Nestor,' he quickly protested. 'If this is a Trojan sacrifice, the only reason it is here is they can't reach the temple inside the city. If we take it there, we might gain the respect of Apollo again.'

'You think we lost it then?' He had hit a sensitive spot: religion. Good.

'Well, this must have cost them a lot of effort to build, so it is a powerful sacrifice.'

Agamemnon had not said anything, but had followed the discussion carefully. His discussion was abrupt, but it couldn't be challenged. 'We take it inside the walls of Troy.'


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_16)_**

'What's that?' Briseis asked, although she knew Helen and Andromache wouldn't know either. The foreign object was just too unfamiliar.

'It resembles an animal,' Andromache noted.

Helen turned away from the window. 'The question is: who built it and why?'

'A sacrifice?' Briseis guessed.

'Maybe.' Restlessly, Helen came back to them again. 'It is getting late. Give me the knife.'

Briseis handed over the weapon to Helen. Earlier today they had already decided she should be the one to use the dagger. This because it was not certain Briseis would get close to someone important, and Andromache just wouldn't be able to do it. Hector's wife had been the good princess all her life, she had never even considered touching a weapon. Helen was no experienced knife users either, but for some reason she was not really scared by the thought. Briseis hoped this would stay this way, also if she had to face Menelaus.

'I think someone is coming,' Andromache whispered.

The three of them settled, trying to look completely peaceful and innocent. They stared at the door, which was just opened after what seemed like an eternity. Some soldiers came in.

'Get up ladies,' came the command. 'You are wished for.'

All of them? That was not good, because this meant there would be more men. And overpowering numerous men would be a very difficult task.

* * *

_'Hector? Achilles?'_

Hector recognized Odysseus' voice, even though he was whispering. 'Yes?'

_'It is safe now, so get out quickly.'_

'Do it,' Hector ordered. He heard noises, the men were working on the trap-door.

'_Clear_,' someone whispered, and then he heard someone hit the ground. More followed one at the time, and eventually they had all left the wooden horse in order. Hector was glad he now stood in his beloved city, and he assumed his men felt the same way.

'Agamemnon and Menelaus are in the throne room, together with some of the other kings and the women,' Odysseus briefed them.

Achilles growled. Hector wondered why, his wife was not in there.

'You mean Helen?' Paris asked worried. Hector couldn't blame his brother, he was sick with worry too.

'Yes,' Odysseus answered. 'With Andromache and Briseis. And…,' Odysseus paused, seemingly afraid to tell them something. 'You better hurry.'

Hector understood what the king meant. 'You all know what to do,' he told his men, who were gathered around him. 'So let's do it. For Troy.'

* * *

'_The light at the Apollonian gate is put out_,' one of the Trojans informed him. Aeneas looked at saw the soldier had been right. The extinguished fire meant Hector's men had taken the gate. If everything went according to plan, more gates would follow soon. 

'Go!'

Several groups of men were already halfway to the gate. Now they slipped through the Greek lines unnoticed. They would quickly conquer the city, and capture or kill the Greek kings inside. The war would be over without major bloodshed.

'They're moving.'

Patroclus nodded. He and the Myrmidon lieutenant were on a ridge, watching the progress of the Trojans. If everything went according to plan, the Myrmidons would not fight. But if many Greeks would try to flee, they would have a busy night because their job was to keep the Greeks away from the ships.

The Myrmidon soldiers did not yet know about their change of loyalty. Achilles had filled in the lieutenant and had given his orders. The men would listen to the second-in-command and Patroclus, neither of them had doubted this. Now it was time to tell them.

'It's happening,' Patroclus spoke. 'Let's wake the men.'

* * *

Andromache was sitting quietly next to Briseis, trying not to draw any attention. Menelaus had already claimed his (ex-)wife, who sat seemingly unworried next to him. But Andromache saw Helen looking around cautiously, waiting for the right moment to strike. Andromache wondered if this moment would come at all with all these Greeks around. The throne room was just too crowded. 

Suddenly she heard a lot of noise, and then it was total chaos. Armed men had stormed in and surrounded everyone. Andromache watched horrified as the soldiers began killing. But then her heart beat faster when she noticed him.

Hector.

* * *

Hector was relieved when he finally saw his wife, seemingly unharmed. She was staring at him, so he gave her a quick smile to reassure her. Then he focused on the enemy again, and he did not like what he was seeing. The guards had been taken care of, but the kings were still dangerous. Menelaus had taken Helen in a tight grip, while his brother Agamemnon was making his way to Andromache and Briseis. They were in a standoff now. 

'Hector!' Agamemnon yelled furiously. 'Put down your sword or your wife will die!'

Bastard! Instead of fighting he took women as hostages. The Mycenaean had no honor. 'You coward!' Hector exclaimed helplessly. He had no choice but to comply with Agamemnon's wishes.

'Don't do it Hector,' he heard someone object. It was Achilles. The Myrmidon, Paris and some of the men had opened the gates first, but had now also arrived at the palace.

Agamemnon almost seemed to explode. 'Achilles! You traitor! You…'

Achilles was not impressed though, with his sword ready he closed in on the man he had served only a few days earlier.

Threatened, Agamemnon pulled Andromache closer so she could really serve as his shield. Briseis now had the chance to slip away, which to Hector's relief she did. Crying frantically she fled to Achilles and got hold of his arm. Helplessly because he couldn't fight this way Achilles looked at him, meanwhile wrapping his arm around Briseis. Hector watched how Achilles gently tried to calm down his frightened cousin, surprised Achilles was the kind of man to do this.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream. It was Menelaus. His stomach was bleeding, a knife stuck in it. Hector first looked at Paris, but he seemed just as surprised as anyone so he was not responsible. But when Menelaus tried to get up, Paris stepped forward and stuck his weapon right through the Spartan king.

Agamemnon yelled in anger for his brother's death. All of a sudden Hector realized this was his chance, it might even be the only one he would get. While Agamemnon was still watching Menelaus, Hector rushed forward. Intuitively Agamemnon turned back, but he wouldn't be able to stop Hector. Furiously he lodged his sword right into Agamemnon's throat. The blood came out, streaming right over Andromache who screamed in horror. Hector realized just in time his wife was about to faint, he succeeded in catching her before she fell to the floor.

* * *

Odysseus watched the Greek army from the city wall. His own men, those of Ithaca, were well grouped and just waited for what was about to come. The Mycenaean and Spartan soldiers were not about to wait though. Their officers were regrouping them, evidently to prepare them for battle. This was not good, because the Trojans were still vastly outnumbered. Somebody had to tell them the war was over. 

Odysseus rushed towards the palace, hoping Hector had conquered it already. It was, and Agamemnon and Menelaus were both death. Hector was totally focused on his wife, who was on the floor. Odysseus hated to disturb him, but it was really necessary.

'Is she alright?' Odysseus inquired.

The Trojan Prince looked up and nodded. 'She fainted.'

'You have to go to the wall to proclaim victory,' Odysseus told him. 'Because the Greeks didn't get the message yet and are regrouping.'

'We'll take care of Andromache,' Helen offered. Again she was surprisingly calm. Briseis' red eyes showed she had cried, but now she appeared to be alright.

Hector reluctantly let go of his wife and left her in the capable hands of Helen and Briseis. 'Achilles, Odysseus, Paris, please join me.'

Hector showed he was a noble man and would be a worthy ruler. Certainly compared to Agamemnon, who would have kept this moment of glory all to himself. 'I'm honored.'


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_17)_**

'_Greeks and Trojans, listen to what Hector, Lord over Troy, has to say!_'

Odysseus' introduction could not have been better, both in volume as in choice of words, because now everyone in and around the city knew who was in control at this time.

_'King Odysseus did already say it,'_ Hector began his speech. _'I, Hector of __Troy__, have reclaimed my beloved city. We have killed Agamemnon of __Mycenae__ and Menelaus of __Sparta__. I thereby proclaim the war to be over. This means all of you can return home to your families. King Odysseus of Ithaca and Achilles, leader of Myrmidons, already agreed.'_

Hector had used two powerful names, Achilles and Odysseus, to convince the Greeks. He hoped it was enough.

First it was silent. Dead silent. Then a high officer of the Spartan army stepped forward. 'If you have spoken truthfully about the faith of my King Menelaus, the Spartan army will accept defeat.'

'I have spoken truthfully,' Hector replied. 'I swear this by Zeus and Apollo.'

Another officer stepped forward, this man had served under Agamemnon. 'Then we also accept your rule of Troy, Lord Hector.'

As a reaction the Trojans made noise, a lot of it. The war was now officially over.

* * *

'Paris?' 

He had been following Hector inside, but now he stopped for his brother's wife. 'What is it?'

Andromache waited till the dignitaries had gone after Hector into the palace. 'Since Hector is busy and I can't go into the city yet, I need you to do something for me.'

* * *

'How do I look?' 

Helen inwardly laughed about Briseis, the priestess of Apollo who never had cared about what she looked like. Now this had changed because of someone no one could have imagined. Achilles. Andromache was not amused by this, she considered Achilles to be a brute, but Helen could only be happy for Briseis because, objectively speaking, Achilles was a good catch. He was beautiful, rich and powerful; what more could a woman want? The only thing Helen was a bit worried about was how Hector and Paris would react. It was obvious neither of them had noticed what was going on between Briseis and Achilles, even when she had gone to him for safety Hector had just frowned but not understood.

'You look fantastic honey,' Helen assured her. 'No man will be able to withstand you. Well, maybe Hector.'

This made Andromache smile, which had been the point of this remark anyway. Hector was so monogamous he would not even notice Aphrodite herself.

'Let's go ladies,' Helen encouraged her companions. 'Our men are waiting.'

* * *

Personally, Hector was not in the mood for feasting, mainly because he had just been in a war. But he knew everybody else felt differently and it also was a tradition, so he had ordered a big feast to celebrate the end of the Trojan War. Besides the Trojan nobles and his allies Odysseus and Achilles he had also invited the Greek kings and generals that had not been killed. To his surprise they had all showed up. 

As soon as they entered the throne room Hector noticed the women. Helen, Andromache and Briseis were together like they had been when he had found them here a little while earlier. Apparently the hardships had brought them together. Now the stole the show. The three of them were just dressed up beautifully. Of course Hector noticed his wife Andromache, but Briseis was the one that really caught his eye. He had never seen her dressed up like this before. She was a real woman now, attracting the attention from the men present. Hector wondered if she had changed her mind about being a priestess of Apollo.

The Ladies took their seats, which was the sign to begin with the official part of the feast. No banquet without speeches.

Unexpected to Hector, it was Paris who rose first to speak. Everybody looked at the young prince to hear what he had to say. _'Ladies and gentlemen, the war is over. Nobody is happier about this than me, since it was me who unintentionally caused it.'_

Hector was impressed by his brother's words, and so seemed to be everybody else since they were all paying attention.

_'I might have caused the war, although I suspect Agamemnon was very eager to engage in it, it could not have been stopped without my brother Hector.'_

Damn Paris! Everybody looked at him now while Hector was not particularly fond of attention. He was having bad luck at this moment.

_'No Trojan is as brave as Hector. Our father Priam had always seen this in him, so it would have been also his wish to see hector as his successor.'_

All Trojans, but also Achilles, Patroclus and Odysseus applauded to Paris' words. Hector did not know what to say to this important speech. Paris had just made him the King of Troy.

Paris signaled he wanted to continue. 'My brother seems to be speechless,' he said smiling.

Hector grinned shyly, but rose and gave Paris a big hug. 'I am thankful for my brother's kind words,' Hector informed his guests. 'I do not deserve them all.'

The present Trojans protested loudly. Paris smiled. 'Your people disagree with you Hector.'

Paris asked for silence again. 'I have a gift for my brother I wish to present.'

Hector frowned. What was his brother up to?

A servant entered the throne room with a baby. 'I present to you, the future King of Troy: Astyanax!'

Hector burst out laughing. For a change Paris had come with a good surprise. A great surprise. He looked at Andromache. She smiled but did not seem surprised. He then took his son from the servant and carefully hugged him. Next he handed him over to his wife and hugged her too. It was actually the first time he had touched her since he had taken back the palace.

He turned to the guests. 'Paris just came with the best surprise possible. I thank him for this.'

* * *

The almighty brave Achilles did not have the nerve to approach Briseis. Patroclus thought it was almost amusing. Briseis sat with a group of women, Helen among them. Maybe Achilles was afraid to look like a fool in front of them. 

'You know what,' Patroclus suggested to his cousin, 'I'll go check things out.'

His face showed Achilles had preferred to refuse this, but he just couldn't do that and he knew it. 'Go ahead. Find yourself a nice girl.'

Patroclus smirked. 'I will.' With that said he went to the women. One of them was looking at him and smiled. He smiled back. 'Do you Ladies mind if I sit with you?'

Most of them laughed; some shy and some while glancing at Briseis, showing they understood what he was doing here. 'Of course we don't mind,' Helen answered smiling. 'But why didn't you bring Achilles? Some of us would like that.'

Patroclus admired Helen for answering his questions before he had even had the chance to pose these. 'He is shy around women,' Patroclus replied dryly.

'Oh really?' Helen replied. She was obviously having trouble with holding her laughter. 'Then maybe we must show him we are not that scary at all.'

'I'll go get him,' Briseis said, and she rushed away.

'Don't come back soon,' Helen spoke.

Patroclus grinned. 'She won't.' The women were now all checking him out, which was something he could appreciate. 'So, how are you Ladies doing tonight…'


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**_18)_**

As soon as she had said she would go get him, Briseis wanted to say she had changed her mind. But now she had to go, she would look completely stupid if she didn't. She left the group as quickly as she could to hide her blush. She was scared, she had no clue if Achilles really cared about her or if he has just wanted sex.

She came close to him. He was leaning against a wall, a bit aside of the party. She halted a few feet away, afraid to go any further.

He checked her out, which made her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was. Finally, he smiled. 'What's the matter? I don't bite.'

'Oh.' She had no word to say for herself. 'I was just…'

He closed the distance between them. 'Don't be,' he said, anticipating what she had been about to say. 'You are really gorgeous tonight.'

She blushed. 'You too,' was the only thing she could think of to say.

They just stared at each other for a while. 'Since you live here,' Achilles began cautiously. 'Do you know a quieter spot?'

She looked around. Nobody was watching them now, but that could change any minute now. She grabbed his hand and led him to the garden.

They sat down at a bench looking over the pond. She heard muffled sounds coming from the party inside, and her own heartbeat which was so loud Achilles must be able to hear it.

'Nice and quiet,' Achilles finally said. He tenderly touched her face. She froze when he leaned in. He didn't kiss her on her mouth, what she had expected, but in her neck just below her left ear. At first she gasped in shock, but then she put her arms around him to pull him closer. He left a trail of warm soft kisses in her neck.

'You are special,' he unexpectedly said in her ear.

She looked him in the eyes. She decided he seemed to be genuine. 'Really?' she said uncertain.

He laughed about her response. 'Yes, you are.'

Shyly she lowered her eyes and, to busy herself, rubbed his muscular shoulders. He lifted her face with his hand and forced her to look at him. He smiled, and then leaned in to kiss her. She didn't hold back, but passionately kissed him back.

'Will you spend the night with me?' Achilles asked her when they had to break the kiss to breathe.

She wanted to, but still a part of her did not. It would mean the end of her career as a priestess. And there was also another problem: her family. They would not approve her spending the night with a man before marriage. 'Hector will kill me if he finds out.'

Achilles laughed silently. 'I'll deal with Hector.'

She had no idea how he had imagined to do that. But did she care?

No, she did not.

* * *

Andromache took the hand of her husband in hers to attract his attention. He was speaking to Odysseus about the future relationship between Troy and the Greek kingdoms. It was an important discussion, Andromache did understand that, but did they really have to discuss this tonight? 

Apparently Hector did think so. He did respond to her touch by changing their roles and taking her hand into his. He gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, but he did continue the conversation like nothing was happening.

Odysseus suddenly smiled at her though. 'Hector, why don't we continue this discussion tomorrow?'

Andromache smiled thankfully at the King. Hector caught Odysseus' look at her though and turned to face her. Andromache was certain he had just intended to quickly glance at her to see what was going on, but now he just kept staring at her.

'That might be a good idea,' Hector answered distracted. He was still looking at her.

'See you tomorrow then,' Odysseus finished their exchange, and then quickly sped away. Andromache noticed he was laughing.

She looked at her husband and gently touched his face. 'I am tired.'

He nodded understanding. 'I don't think anyone will miss us.'

Hand in hand they made their way to their quarters. Andromache lighted some candles and Hector went to Astyanax' bed. She joined him and put her head on his shoulder. 'Isn't he beautiful?'

Hector sighed deeply. 'He is a miracle.'

She gently pulled him away from their son's side and to the bed. He stood in front of her looking down at her while she slowly removed his clothing and then his bandages to reveal his body. She gasped when she saw the huge wound on his chest. Briseis had told her about it, but apparently you had to see it yourself to understand.

Andromache carefully traced the wound with her fingertips. It had healed well and was not infected. 'Briseis did bandage you well,' Andromache spoke eventually.

'Briseis?' Hector seemed genuinely surprised. Andromache now remembered Briseis had said he had been unconscious the whole time she had been there. But Andromache had expected Achilles would have told him. Evidently he had not.

'Yes, Achilles took her. She did your bandages.'

He stared straight ahead, thinking hard. 'Achilles took Briseis as his slave?'

Andromache knew her husbandwell enough to know when he was angry. He was furious now. 'Yes.'

Hector grinded his teeth. 'He never mentioned it. How convenient.' He paced the room for a while, getting his thoughts straight. 'She wasn't there when I woke up. Did she escape?'

Escape? He obviously did not get it. 'No, Agamemnon took her back,' Andromache answered laughing.

'What is so funny?' Hector asked, a bit agitated.

'She would never escape.' Hector glared at her. Apparently she had to say it word for word for him to understand. 'They fell in love.'

His mouth fell open, but closed again when Hector finally began to realize why Achilles had become his ally. 'Unbelievable.'

Andromache pulled him on the bed. 'The God's ways are mysterious.' She slowly pushed him on his back on the bed and leaned over him to kiss him.

He stopped her though. 'I would love to..., but I don't know if I…'

Andromache put her finger on his lips to silence him, laughing silently at his insecurity. He had not even really said it, but Andromache understood he was worried about his wounds. 'I'll be careful.'

* * *

Helen left the other women. Finally! Paris had been waiting for her for hours. He had seen Hector leave with Andromache, Patroclus with some girl he once slept with but couldn't remember the name of, and even Achilles with Briseis. The latter had surprised him, even worried him, but he had seen that both Andromache and Helen had seen it too and they had not shown any signs of worry. In fact, Helen seemed to approve it. 

'You're cruel,' Paris said as soon as Helen had reached him.

'How's that?' she reacted, smiling. She perfectly knew what he had been talking about.

'Till now I was the only man without female company.'

'Poor you,' she said, absolutely not meaning it.

'Yes,' Paris continued. 'I think I deserve some compensation.'

'Tell me what you have in mind,' Helen replied.

He pulled her close. 'First of all, there will be no talking involved…'

* * *

'So you're leaving.' 

Hector stood on the wall with Achilles watching the preparations of the Greek armies. Some had already left and the rest would follow quickly, including the Myrmidons.

'Yes,' Achilles responded. 'My men want to go home.'

'Of course they do,' Hector said understandingly.

'I have to ask you something,' Achilles spoke reluctantly.

Hector was amused by the fact Achilles appeared to be afraid to ask. 'Does your question involve my cousin?'

Shocked he already knew, Achilles looked away quickly. 'Yes,' he finally admitted. 'She told you or did you see it?'

Hector sighed, almost ashamed of the truth. 'Andromache told me.'

They stood in silence again. It was Achilles who broke it. 'What is your answer?'

'Assuming your dowry won't be insulting..'

'It won't!' Achilles interrupted him eagerly.

'…I see no reason you can not marry her.'

Hector saw the sparkle in Achilles' eyes. 'Thank you,' the Myrmidon sincerely showed his gratitude.

'You should come see us some time,' Achilles invited him. 'My country is very beautiful, just like yours.'

Hector really appreciated the offer, but doubted he would be able to go anytime soon. 'Don't expect me in the near future. I have a nation to rebuild.'

Achilles smiled. 'You are a worthy king Hector. Because many would not have cared.'

In other words: Agamemnon would not have given a damn. 'My father would have,' Hector replied.

'Your father must have been a great man,' Achilles said sympathetically.

'Yes he was.'

Hector sadly stared at the see. His father would be missed by all Trojans, but especially by him.

'He'll live on in you,' Achilles said softly.

Hector had not expected such deep words from Achilles. The Myrmidon came across as a warrior, not as a thinker. 'Yes, he will.' Hector paused, looking for the right words to say goodbye.'Even if I won't have the chance to visit you, I will remember you.'

'Likewise,' Achilles spoke. They then hugged each other. But not just as friends.

As brothers.

* * *

_This is the whole complete story. I really hope you have enjoyed reading it. I loved all the reviews - I never had so many of them for any story, both fanfiction and original fiction on FP. So thanks!_


End file.
